For the love of another
by Angelintheshadows15
Summary: Not too sure about the title. Kaya Black is moveing back to her home after her mother dies to live with her father and brother who she hasnt seen in years. full summary inside chapter
1. The Cold One

I am aware I have to fan fiction active at this point but I had this idea for a Twilight Fic and if I don't at least start it I will lose my motive so here it is. This is because I read too many imprint stories lately.

I do not own any of the characters except Kaya and Bryce other than that they all belong to Stephanie Meyer the writer of the Twilight series.

Summary: Kaya black is moving back to her home town of the La Push indian reservation to live with her father and twin brotehr Jacob, neither of which she has seen since she was ten. On the plane ride Kaya meets a overly handsome stranger who she starts to fall for. Then she begins to dream of a stranger who she is saying she loves. She is Imprinted on a werewolf and a vampire if falling for her, how much trouble can one girl cause?

* * *

Chapter one- The cold one.

I took another deep breath staring out the window as we flew over another useless state, another useless town. I was surprised as I saw the sun for the first time on my Six hour plane ride to Seattle.

"Ugh, I am sorry but could you please shut the blind." I looked at the gorgeous stranger beside me, for the first three hours of our trip he had been absolutely silent. I nodded shutting the shade and blocking out the sun. I smiled at him looking into his Blue eyes that made it seems like he could see into my very soul.

"Thank you." He lips formed a small smile and I felt myself blush a little, but I had to remind myself that he was a stranger.

"I am sorry but what is your name?" I wanted to know, I mean it seemed like a valid question until he laughed. His laugh was like a drug I could get high off of, damn it was magic.

"Don't apologize for asking my name, it's Bryce Hale." I smiled he had a lovely name to fit his lovely self. God I was like some kind of Love sick puppy, sighing I ran my fingers through my long dark brown almost black hair.

"That's a nice name." I leaned down into my carry on bag and removed my notebook opening to the page I was currently writing a story on.

"Do I get your name my darling." I blushed when he said my darling, oh he was making me crazy so I decided not to look up from the notebook and instead I began to write. I had to think of something to say back, I thought it would be rude to ignore him.

"I don't know, my mother always taught me not to tell strangers my name." I still didn't look up I still continued my story; the boy leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Well I am not a stranger, I told you my name." he was giving off an icy body temp and I automatically looked up at him.

"Oh my gosh are you okay, I mean your freezing?" before Bryce could respond I took off my AFI sweatshirt and handed it to him, it was huge on me so it should fit him. At first he just looked at it then he slipped it over his brown shaggy head. When he head came out of the head whole he smiled and I couldn't help but laugh it was still big on him.

"Thank you now can I have your name sine I already have your sweatshirt." The look in his eyes made me want to give him my name, it actually made me want to do everything he asked.

"Sure why not, my name is Kaya Black." I smiled as he nodded and then I began to write again, well I tired to but Bryce would have none of that.

"Come on talk to me, we have still three hours left." I sighed looking up at the handsome boy who had a huge grin plastered on his porcelain face.

"Why would someone so gorgeous like you want to talk to someone like me?" I cursed myself the moment the words left my lips; I did not plan for that to come out spoken. The second the words came out I turned my face to the window and stared at the shade that blocked the outside world. The arm that separated our seats I could tell had been put up because I heard the click of it being put in place. Then I felt a cold body at my back, I guess my sweatshirt had done nothing.

"Don't think something like that I am not the gorgeous but I think you're beautiful." I sighed this couldn't be happening, my brother always warned me about guys like this in his letters. He would tell me guys who seemed to perfect to be human could never be trusted. He told me that if I ever ran into a guy that seemed too nice, to handsome then I should leave as fast as possible but I couldn't and I felt I could trust him.

"Thank you, now could you go back to your respective area." He laughed and I felt his cold body move back to his seat and I heard the arm rest click back into place. When it was all good I turned back in my seat and faced him again his grin still in place.

"So you wanted to talk, let's talk." He nodded and then looked like he was in deep thought.

"Okay so why you headed to Seattle?" I sighed, I wasn't really headed to Seattle, I wish.

"I am not going to Seattle actually I am headed to my old +home La Push. La Push is a Quileute Indian reservation." He nodded understanding, and then a look of recognition came to his face.

"My cousin who lives in Forks, which is where I am going told me about them. Wow he told me they all had copper skin and dark hair but he never told me that the girls were beautiful." Bryce made me blush again; I seriously think he did it just to see me blush. Stupid little cold person.

"Your such a sweet talker, so why you headed to Forks?" I felt kind of bad when I asked I mean what if it was personal but Bryce just smiled.

"Oh my cousin lives there with his family so I am moving in with them because it's easier for me." I could tell he was leaving something out but I wasn't going to pry I would feel too nosy.

"So Kaya why are you going to La Push, I mean if I had a choice I would live in New York?" he was right, I would chose New York over some little town any day but it was time I went back to my birthplace.

"I would love to live in New York but my mom passed away and since my dad lives in La Push that's where I must go until I turn eighteen. Since once I turn eighteen I am out of there and back to New York." I sighed leaning into my seat, I talked about my mother's death as if it was nothing but in all honesty it tore me to pieces losing her.

"I am sorry about your mother it must have been hard." I nodded; I loved how he understood me without me having to speak. After that we really didn't have anything else to talk about so we talked about our families, when we got bored of that conversation I yawned. I didn't realize how tied I had gotten by just sitting in the seat for so long.

"Maybe you should go to sleep; we still have two hours I will wake you up when we land." I nodded and leaned back in my seat closing my eyes. Once I closed my eyes I was thrown into a dream.

_I was walking the forest at what I guessed was La Push from what I remembered; it had been seven years since I left the small town. As I walked through the words I began to look around as if paranoid, I began to shiver from the cold breeze coming from somewhere I couldn't pin point. I continued walking until I came to a beach where the waves crashed onto the shore. I walked up to where I could at least get my bare feet wet when two warm strong arms wrapped around my waist. The person did not speak, I guessed it was a guy; he just laid his head on my shoulder and stared out into the moonlight ocean._

"_I love you." I whispered._

I found myself shaken awake by two icy called hands the opposite of the warm arms I had felt previously in my dream. I opened my eyes and looked up at Bryce who was smiling at me.

"Must have been some dream, who's the lucky guy?" I felt my face turn red; I must have spoken the words from my dream aloud.

"Its time we landed." I nodded standing up and Bryce handed me my sweatshirt along with a piece of paper.

"It's my number, call me sometime." I looked at him confused, as he walked away from me and then I smiled grabbing my carry on then leaving the plane. When I walked into the small waiting area I looked for Bryce but I couldn't find him so I just went to baggage claim. When I got my luggage I took a seat and waited for my twin brother Jack, I hadn't seen him since I was ten but I hoped he hadn't changed much. I was shocked when two extremely tall teens, well I guessed they were teens because they were buff enough to be twenty or so. They both had copper skin and dark shortish hair, they most have been from La Push but I knew neither was Jacob. Looking away from the strongly built men I thought about the dream. _'Who was that man in the dream?' _I sighed slumping down in my seat and then I noticed those two boys had come closer.

"Kaya?" the tallest boy, about 6'6 smiled as he approached, I looked at him like he was crazy not recognizing him than I did.

"Oh my god, Jacob." I stood up and looked up at my twin brother; he was never that tall before or that buff. The boy next to him looked me up and down as I tried to place his face among my memories.

"God you're so tiny, Jake your sister is like a twig." The guy lifted me off the ground and I thought he was going to break me in half; I was like three times smaller than him.

"Quil put her down your going to break her." Once he said the name I hugged the boy before me, it was Quil my brothers best friend and my first kiss. No, I do not have feelings for him judging from the letters he has become involved with the love of his life Claire and I couldn't have been happier fro him.

"Yes please don't break me." I laughed as he let me down; he was almost as tall as Jake about an inch or two shorter. Then all of a sudden both boys took a deep breath and wrinkled their noses as if they smelt something horrible.

"Okay sis you smell horrible and need a shower, so the minute we get home you're showering." I looked at Jake appalled I did not smell I had showered just that moment.

"I do not smell it may be the cologne of the guy who I let borrowed my sweatshirt." My brother and Quil exchanged glances before we headed to the car; I was so surprised to see the old rabbit that used to sit in our garage.

"Jake you fixed, oh my." I smiled and climbed into the back seat listening to Quil and Jake talk about stuff I couldn't understand.

"Maybe we should tell Sam." When I heard that name I was surprised because in the last letter I received Jake talked about how much he hated Sam Uley.

"Hey I thought you hated him." Jake laughed and Quil just shook his like I was the stupidest person ever.

"No I was just over dramatic he is a really nice guy." He was hiding something, why did ever think they had to hide stuff from me. I stayed silent as the guys commented once or twice on how I was horrible smelling but it wasn't me personally it must have been the cologne Bryce was wearing. At the though of Bryce I took out my cell and typed his number in there to save it.

"How long till we get back to La Push?" My brother gave me mumbled response that sounded like 45 minutes and again like on the plane I was over taken by sleep.

_I was in the forest again but this time I was surrounded by a meadow and it was so pretty as the moon began to rise. Sighing I leaned against a tree and looked at an opened spot between two trees as if waiting for someone. Then I saw it a figure moving in the shadows but not leaving the shadows as if it was afraid._

"_I love you." It was a husky voice, deep and sexual and I couldn't help but swoon. I stood up and approached the shadowy figure. The figure towered over me and I fit perfectly against his warm body as he wrapped his arms around me._

"_I love you too." My voice was quiet as if afraid but I felt no fear. _

"_Kaya wake up, we are here." It was Quil's voice that broke me from the warm embrace._

I opened my eyes and realized I was in the car with Quil, my face turning crimson because I problem spoke aloud in my dream again. I smiled at Quil none the less and got out of the Rabbit looking at my old home. I smiled as I grabbed my bag and walked inside where I already assumed my brother was, I smiled when I saw my father.

"dad." I walked over and hugged him, my father and I may not see eye to eye but we still love each other dearly.

"Kaya you have grown so much." I smiled my brother came down the stairs to take my bag and he scoffed.

"Dad she is tiny." I glared, I was not tiny he was too big; I grabbed my bag from his grip because I wanted to prove I could handle myself.

"Is my room the same?" my father nodded and I walked into my old room realizing that not much had changed. My brother walked up behind me and for the first time I realized he was extremely warm.

"You okay your body temp is high." He nodded and smiled before sitting on my bed.

"Later tonight we are having a huge bon fire on the beach your coming." It wasn't even a question he was telling me that I was going to be there; you got to love my brother.

"Okay now I will go take that shower that you told me I need." He nodded I could still tell he thought I smelt bad, I couldn't understand it. Grabbing a nice pair of clothed to change into and shower stuff I walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me. As I showered I kept thinking of Bryce and the guy from my dreams it was like he was too good to be true. I knew I would never fall in love because it would mean settling down and I didn't plan on staying in any place too long. After I was done in shower I changed and blow dried my thick wavy hair. When I was done with all that I walked out of the bathroom where Jack and Quil were sitting on the floor talking to two equally tall, equally buff guys, one I recognized as Embry Call.

"What is this invasion if the tall built guys?" I sighed walking into my room, everyone turned to look at me.

"Wow she is tiny." I glared at Embry and walked over to my bed sitting down I wanted to know why the hell these weirdoes were in my room.

"Okay what the hell are you all doing in my room?" They all laughed at the same time it was almost robotic.

"Oh well you see sis I am nosy and Quil told me that you were dreaming and said I love you. I want to know who you love?" it was all over this stupid dream, why does it have to be over that dream I mean I couldn't even explain it.

"I don't know and I don't plan on falling in love, so who ever the guy is he is out of luck." The guy I didn't recognize sat down next to me.

"it would be really nice if you could at least explain to us what it was about." I sighed who the hell did this guy think he was? But I figured I would tell them about it anyway maybe they could help.

"I want to know who you are first." He nodded and smiled at me, he was older I could tell in his twenties maybe.

"My name is Sam." I knew instantly who he was, what I couldn't understand is why my brother ever hated him. He seemed like a very nice guy.

"Okay I can't really explain it I had two and in each one there was this guy. We were in La push both times and he held me in his warm embrace he was extremely well built and towered over me. He had a sexy voice and he said he loved me." That was all I knew, I couldn't give anymore detail though I wished I could.

"Do you think it was one of us?" Embry asked out loud I laughed and everyone looked at me like was crazy.

"I know its none of you, I mean your voices don't match and it wouldn't matter I don't plan on falling in love. Now out so I can get ready for tonight." They nodded and I sighed, I did not have to get ready I just wanted to call Bryce in peace. When they were gone I took out my cell phone and called him.

"hello." I smiled at the sound of his voice maybe I was falling in love, just not with the guy in my dreams.

"Hey Bryce its Kaya." I could hear him laugh and sigh at the same time.

"I was just thinking about you, what are you physic?" I laughed I wished I was physic but I wasn't.

"No I was just really bored, my brother's friends are all huge and muscular, and that makes me tiny." I pouted thought I knew he couldn't see it, I just wanted to pout.

"Aw poor little you, I have to go can I call you back later tonight." I told him he could call me anytime he wanted, yea I could tell I was falling foe him faster than I should. I sighing I began to unpack my stuff trying to kill some time, while I thought about Bryce.


	2. Bonfire

Okay here is my second Chapter in my twilight fic. Sorry it took a little while to write I have been packing. This will be the last chapter I will post in this story until at least the 16 of July seeing as I leave for an Idaho mission trip Thursday. A whole week without my computer to write. It saddens me, anyway hope you like this chapter and maybe if I get a few reviews I will be inspired enough to write another chapter.

I own nothing familiar with the Twilight series. I do own Kaya, Bryce and whoever else you don't recognize.

Chapter two- bonfire

* * *

After I unpacked I decided to put on some make up before I was rushed out of the house by my over bearing brother. I jumped when I heard a knock on my door, I was so lost in thought I didn't expect, I walked over to the door answering it. Standing there was my brother and his freakishly tall friends not wearing shirts, I did not agree with seeing my brother without his shirt, but his friends damn were they built.

"Put a shirt I so don't want to see any of this." I sighed before walking into my room to get my purse and a sweatshirt. Than I thought about if I would need a sweatshirt because they didn't even have shirts.

"Am I going to need a sweatshirt?" I asked, I could see Jacob was about to answer but Embry stepped up and said something

"I'll keep you warm babe." I laughed, Embry tried so hard to be cute but he wasn't my type. I walked over to him and patted him on the chest.

"So you want to keep me warm here, you can hold my sweatshirt." He took the sweatshirt and fake glared at me, while I just smiled following my brother out of the house. As we walked through the house I realized nothing had changed, absolutely nothing. The pictures hanging on the wall were the same except for some recent school pictures of Jake and some of his friends. I laughed as we past a picture of me, Jake, Quil and Embry; it had been taken on the day I left here. The wall of pictures ended and we finally came to the front door, then a thought hit me how the hell are we getting to the bonfire.

"Hey Jake how are we getting there I mean I don't think we can all fit in the Rabbit." He smiled shaking his, and then he told me we were going to walk. I was perfectly able to walk but I was picked up by Embry who said it would be faster this way; I was offended I thought I could walk by myself. As we walked, well they walked through the forest I couldn't help but feel like I was there before, than it hit me. This was the forest in the dream now all I had to do was find the guy; I had to think of his voice. It was no use every time I tried to think of the stranger's voice all I could hear was Bryce's voice and I knew he wasn't the one from my dream.

"Are we there yet, I don't like being carried." I grumbled when they said a few more minutes, stupid boys, they were probably lost. Leave to guys to get lost, in their own woods. Sighing I closed my eyes in hopes that I would remember that guys voice I had a feeling I was going to need it, but whenever I closed my eyes all I saw was Bryce's smiling porcelain face. He was perfect in every way, and sure I could tell I was falling for him but he wasn't the guy of my dreams. He was warm, comforting and everything I ever wanted in a guy, he just wasn't him.

"What are you thinking about?" I nearly jumped in Embry's arms as my brother came up next to me, I glared at my twin but couldn't help but smile when he laughed. It was like his laugh was an infectious disease or maybe it was because we were twins.

"My dream, it sucks because now I can't remember his voice and I feel like I need to remember it, like I am going to meet him and not know who he is." My brother gave me a worried look, and then exchanged glances with all of his friends. He was going to say something but was cut off by the loud music coming from the beach we just stopped onto. I remembered this place, as the place in my first dream; maybe I could find him tonight. I doubted it. When we were all on the beach I was dropped from Embry's arms landing directly on my ass in the sand. I glared up at him as stood brushing the cold sand from my ass.

"What the fuck, you could have warned me." He just gave me this little innocent smile that didn't work on me; I just stood on my tip toes and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Hey leave him alone Kaya he was just having fun." I sighed; damn my brother was such a loser. I scanned the beach looking at all the kids dancing and having a good time I wanted to have a good time so I spotted a random boy was standing all alone and I made my move.

"I am going to dance." Before anyone got to say a thing I walked into the group of kids and up to the boy who was standing all alone. I was sort of nervous to approach an unfamiliar boy but the music caused me to let go of all my inhabitations. He smiled and didn't even ask if I wanted to dance as he pulled my body close to his by my hips, grinding my hips against his. I will admit it was awkward, I wasn't one to just go and dance with some random boy but I felt like I needed to get my mind off of Bryce like he was bad for me. He the boy I noticed as we danced was cute but not my type, he looked like a jock and his letterman jacket from Forks high school gave it away. I didn't care if he was my type I was enjoying the dance, I knew he wasn't my dream boy, he wasn't Bryce but hell I didn't care at the moment he was hot. I was getting lost in the beat of the music and the swaying of our hips when I was pulled away by Jake.

"Okay my sister had her fun, no I am taking her back." I frowned at m dance partner; he frowned back but made no move to take me from my brother. I could only guess it was because my brother was tall and massive, yep that was probably it. I grumbled as my brother pulled me through the mass of dancers.

"I was having fun." He shook his head and frowned, he then mumbled something about 'dream' under his breath, I couldn't understand him.

"I want you to me some more of my friends." That's why he pulled me away from a dance with random hot guy because he wanted me to meet his friends? I knew there was more too it he was being an over protective brother, damn him. I followed him though as we approached his group of friends, all of them were guys buff and shirtless except two pretty girls who I didn't know. I smiled but I was tense there was something different about them when they were all together.

"Guys this is my sister Kaya. Kaya this is Jared." He pointed a boy a little shorter than him, he was cute but judging by the way he clutched to the girl next to him I could tell he was in love. He had the same dark hair cut short but not to short like the other guys. I have him a smile which he returned.

"That's his girlfriend Kim." The girl he was holding on smiled but I knew she couldn't move due to his grip. I had to admit it was cute and part of me wished I could have someone like that but part of me didn't. He skipped over Quil and Embry because I was unfortunate enough to know those two for far too long.

"The last two are Seth and Paul." I didn't even look at Seth my eyes were fixed on the guy my brother pointed out named Paul, when I looked into his dark amber eyes I felt my world stop their was something familiar about him, I just couldn't place it.

"Hi." It was all I could mange, Paul the buff guy standing before looked back at me and then looked as if he had seen a ghost. Then he ran off into the woods and I knew I had done something wrong something to offend him.

"Did I do something wrong?" I didn't understand why I felt so compelled to chase after him, I didn't even know him.

"No, but we will go check on him." I looked at Sam as all the boys a left and walked into the woods where Paul had run off to. I looked at Kim for some kind of reassurance but her eyes just held worry, a worry for something I couldn't place.

"Did I do something? Tell me." She shook her head and then began to explain to me about the wolves in the woods. I don't know if I believed but I had no choice, I had barley been here a day, I couldn't find it false but it seemed to be unreasonable for wolves to be in La Push. I was cut off from my thoughts when a tall, pretty girl approached Kim and I smiling.

"Hey Kim, where is everyone? Oh hey." She smiled at me and I didn't know what to do, I mean I didn't know her, I didn't even know Kim. I should just run off, at least that's what I kept telling myself but a voice told me to stay that I was safe with these two.

"Hey Leah, well Paul ran off and then others went to follow. This is Kaya, Jake's twin sister." I shook her outstretched hand smiling, her grip was strong as she looked me up and down, and then her gaze was focused behind me as if she was looking at someone. I didn't notice anyone approach until I felt a hand tap me on my shoulder causing me to turn around to face my dancing partner from before. His face now held a sly smile and his blue eyes were a lit with something I couldn't understand.

"Would you like to dance again?" I smiled and went to answer but before I could Kim cut in saying that we were leaving. Leah grabbed my arm lightly and directed me out of the beach to where I assumed her car was. When we made it through the woods to a parking lot, well it wasn't a parking lot but there were cars there, she directed me to a small sedan. I had to admit I was confused on why we were leaving so suddenly but I figured it was better not to question them, I mean they knew more around here then I did. When we got into the car, I could tell they were talking to each other in hush whispers; I couldn't help but wonder what it was about. When they were done talking Leah began to drive and Kim began to talk to me.

"We are going to our friend Emily's house because she is Sam's fiancée so they will most likely go there." I nodded staring out the window, I wondered why Lean drove and everyone else walked maybe it was because she was the smart one. It was quiet for a minute or two before Kim began to talk to me.

"So have you ever had a boyfriend?" I didn't understand how our conversation about cars turned to this but I guess I had to answer her, I could feel the blush already creeping onto my cheeks.

"No." I heard Leah gasp like it was the biggest shock in the world, I mean it wasn't that big of a deal I just hadn't found someone to date yet.

"I mean I have been on a lot of dates but I have never found someone to go out with, secretly I wish I had what you and Jared seem to have." Kim laughed a little shaking her but she mumbled something under her breath, what was it with these people and mumbling.

"I love Jared, are you prepared to love someone?" I shook my head, like I told my brother I don't want to fall in love.

"Nope, I plan to never fall in love. Sure I will like someone a lot but love causes too many problems." That statement caused a heated debate between me and Kim, she seemed to think love was wonderful where as I didn't believe in it. The whole debate lasted till we got to their friends but I wouldn't change my views.

"My find me a guy who I could love and I will give in." then my mind drifted to the dream guy, I told him I loved him. If I could find him than I could see if love was real but I wouldn't want to get hurt even if he was my dream boy. When Leah parked in La push next to a pretty house the first thing I smelled was cookies. I know its weird but I smelt cookies, fresh baked cookies, they smelled good. It wasn't until the young and beautiful girl opened the door in an apron that I knew the smell was coming from the house. The girl was beautiful but she had scars on the side of her face but it didn't bug me, my friend had the same thing from a car accident in the city so I was grossed out at all.

"Hey who is your friend?" I smiled at her as she smiled looking me up and down but I knew she was talking to Kim and Leah.

"Emily this is Kaya Black, Jake's twin, remember he told us she was coming." Her face lit up and she embraced me in a hug, I could tell she was someone I could come to for advice, she was very motherly. She ushered us into the house and I we sat down in the kitchen where she was mixing batter for another batch of cookies while she also tried to cook regular food for the guys.

"You want me to cook it for you while you bake, I love to cook." She nodded thanking me as I began to cook the chicken to the recipe she told me, it was fun because we had a radio playing giving us something to listen to. I began to dance around as I cooked the chicken, just as I finished the boys came busting into the kitchen all smelly and dirty. I laughed as Jared went to hug Kim and she like pushed him away to no avail, I was cut off from my laughter as my brother hugged me.

"Jake, you suck. Did you have to do that now I have to shower again tonight thank you very much." He laughed and I just made plates for everyone but myself because I wasn't too hungry or maybe I was but I just didn't feel comfortable eating. I handed everyone a plate as they found seats at the table, Embry was the first to notice I was going to eat as I sat down next to him and across form Paul who was sitting quietly staring at the food.

"Hey you're not eating?" Embry's words caused the whole table to look at me, causing me to turn red from embarrassment. I just nodded and went to excuse myself saying I wasn't hungry, and then I walked out onto Sam's front porch. I was sitting quietly when I got a text from Bryce asking if I would meet him tomorrow at a diner in forks for lunch, I agreed and went back to staring out into the street of La Push. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear someone come and sit beside me, when I heard them I looked over to see a shaking Paul holding a plate.

"Hey your shaking are you okay?" he stayed silent handing me the plate before getting up and walking away again, well more like he ran away again.

"I guess you hate me." I said to no one as I looked down at the food on my plate that had a little folded piece of paper. The hand writing was sloppy which told me Paul's shaking hand wrote it. Thought it was sloppy I was able to determine that it told me to please eat the food. I sighed looking the direction in which Paul ran off into, that boy was a mystery but it only made me want to know him more. I silently ate the food, surprised at how good I could actually cook; I had never eaten anything I had made. I was completely focused on my food that I jumped when my brother came and tapped my shoulder, I looked up at him.

"Come on lets you get you back to the house. You seem tired." I smiled stifling a yawn as I stood up walking inside to return the plate. I said goodbye to everyone and walked out with Jake in silence, I wanted to ask about Paul but I was scared to. I mean he was his friend how weird who it be if I even seemed interested so I instead asked him another question.

"Hey could you drive me to a diner in Forks, this girl I sat in front on the plane wanted to meet up." I hoped he didn't catch my lie, I didn't say it was Bryce for fear he would go all over protective on me.

"Yea sure what time?" Damn Bryce didn't give me a time, he did say lunch so I assumed it would be like twelve so that's what I told Jake, I would call Bryce in the morning I was too tired to right now.

"you going to make it to the house, you look like your going to pass out." I mumbled a quick yes and the rest of our walk to the house was in silence, I silence it which all I thought about was the boy who kept running. What did I do to him? Did I hurt him when we were kids? I couldn't remember ever meeting him before; I must have done something wrong for him to run off at the sight of me. When we finally made it home, I walked quickly into my room and changed into pajamas before climbing into my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

_I was in the clearing again but this time I was laying in someone's arms, my head rested on his muscled chest. I sighed pushing myself closer to the warmth of his body as he played with my wavy hair, he was gentle like I was a baby doll in his hands, like I would break with one flick of his wrist. _

"_Promise me that this is real, that you won't leave me." My voice was a low whisper but since it was silent except our slow breathes he could hear it. He caressed the side of my face with one hand as he looked down on me, I moved my head to look at him but all I saw was a shadow where is face was. _

"_Kaya, I will never leave you. I love you so much it hurts, I just never want to hurt you ever." I smiled up at him, he was wonderful in every aspect of the word, I loved him._

"_I love you too." His mouth came down to mine and he…._

I was awoken by a tapping on my window like a rock but when I went to check it nothing was their. Sighing I crawled back into bed, hoping to dream of him again but I didn't.


	3. Meetin the family and a kiss

I do own anything from Twilight series and I do not own anything you recognize I own, Kaya and Bryce.

Chapter 3- meeting the family and a kiss.

When I awoke the next morning I heard voices yelling in the living room, I could recognize them as Sam, Embry, and Jake then a familiar but distant voice that I seemed to forget. Stretching I got out of bed, changing into a pair of tight black jeans and a red long sleeved t-shirt. When I was sure I didn't look absolutely gross, I walked down the stairs to the kitchen where food awaited. I had to walk past the arguing guys but as soon as I walked by, it stopped and all eyes were focused on me. I hate that, like someone is so deep in conversation and you walk by then they stare.

"Um hey, I am making breakfast anyone want anything?" I heard a few mumbles of yea as the boys looked down at their growling stomachs except Paul. He shook his head and went to leave but I grabbed his wrist to stop him, wow he was really buff. I looked up at him, we were about a foot apart and he looked even hotter up close but his eyes held something I couldn't see.

"Do you hate me, is that why you run off when ever I am around?" he looked down at me with a hurt look but all he did was shake his head.

"Okay you know what, your horrible liar, if you hate me fine but don't run off like a scared puppy." I guess my comment pissed him off because he began to shake with anger, his eyes filled with anger glaring down at me he pushed me making me fall onto my eyes.

"Stay the hell away from me." He didn't say it right away, there was a pause and his eyes filled with something I couldn't see again and he ran off. I just sat on the floor when I felt wet tears fall from my eyes, I was shocked why the hell should I care if he hates me, he isn't the first one to hate me. Wiping the tears from my face, I walked into the kitchen where my brother, Sam and Embry sat waiting for food. I didn't even look at them I just began to cook them food and when I was done I decided I wasn't hungry so I ran up to my room and fell onto my bed. I couldn't wrap my head around why it hurt so much when he got angry with me, I should have hit him back but its like part of me knew he didn't mean it. He said he didn't hate me but then he pushes and runs off what would you think if you were me. I sat up there in my room just listening to songs over and over until my brother came up and told me he would drive me to forks now, I had to admit I was excited.

The drive to Forks was mostly silent in the truck, I couldn't remember whose it was but I guessed it was Sam's since he was driving it. When we reached the diner I could see Bryce in the window sitting all alone. I jumped out of the back of the truck waving goodbye to the guys as they drove off to La Push, when I was sure they were gone I walked in and sat down across from Bryce in the huge booth.

"Expecting more company?" he smiled, god it had been a day but I missed that smile, it was like it made my earth move. He nodded to answer my question just as four lovely looking strangers came and sat down at our table, since it was a round booth I had to move in more and so did Bryce so we end up next to each other smiling. I looked over at the two couples who joined our tables, all of them were gorgeous, one girl looked a little plain but still I thought she was pretty.

"Bryce are you not going to introduce me to the girl you wouldn't shut up about?" I looked to the voice that spoke and found boy who looked similar to Bryce sitting next to a pretty girl who seemed to be lost in thought. I could feel a blush creep to my cheeks at the thought of Bryce talking about me, he was so cute.

"Oh, Kaya this is my family, well part of it. This is my cousin Jasper Hale and his girlfriend Alice." I smiled at the lovely couple, Jasper had been the one to speak and Alice was the girl who seemed to be lost in thought but now she was back into her mind and she was staring at me with an odd intensity. I brushed off the look and said hello to them both. "And over here is Edward Cullen and his girlfriend Bella swan." I looked at the girl, she couldn't be the Bella my brother was obsessed with in all his letters, the girl he told me he was in love with, could it? The boy next her laughed as if he heard my thoughts about my brother and laced his fingers with Bella.

"I am sorry but Bella, were you friends with my brother at one point?" she looked at me confused, I guess she couldn't tell who I was related to, it happened a lot.

"Who is your brother?" Edward seemed to whisper something in her ear, but it didn't make her change her confused face.

"Jacob Black." It was then that her face filled with recognition and so did everyone's at the table except Bryce, it was then that I realized that these people were not too fond of my brother and I knew he didn't like them either. But the tense faded away when we were asked to order and after that the conversations followed easy making it seem like we were best friends. I laughed as I ate my food, these people were so weird but supposedly their brother Emmet was weirder.

"So your brother is definitely weird, and so are his friends." I laughed, Bella had no idea how weird but then again maybe she did.

"I know, his friend Paul is a freak. Like he pushed me today because I said he hated me." I felt Bryce tense when I said Paul pushed me, I figured out it was a mistake to say because he wouldn't shut up asking me if I was okay no matter how many times I said I was fine.

"So when do you have to go home because we could show you around forks." I smiled at Jasper, he and Bryce definitely shared a kindness gene or something. I shrugged and Bryce looked at me with a hopeful smile.

"I don't know, my brother didn't say but most likely he will just bust in here and tell me I have to go home." I laughed but as if on cue my brother and Quil came into the diner storming over to our table.

"Kaya, your leaving go outside." I had never seen Jacob so angry and Quil was even shaking like Paul had earlier in the day. I couldn't get up someone had to move so I could leave but no one at the table moved.

"Jake, just go your sister is having fun." I guess Bella thought she could calm but he didn't listen he just got angrier seeing her.

"Guys move so I can leave, he is upset. I'll talk to you later." But still no one moved well except Bryce who wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to his cold body. That's when the door opened again and an infuriated Paul walked over to our table glaring daggers at Bryce. I had seen Paul mad and I knew this was no going to end well, all three La push boys stood before the table shaking.

"Get your god damn hands off her." I was shocked by Paul's words, who the hell was he to tell Bryce not to touch me. Bryce being spiteful pulled me closer than I thought possible, I was practically sitting in his lap. This angered them all even more and we knew this because Paul flipped over the table, I jumped clinging to Bryce in fear as Bella did with Edward. I was scared for the first time since I had arrived, I was afraid of what my brother and his friends would do.

"Kaya just come over here and we will go." My brother's voice came out in a low growl as he eyed Bella and Edward. Was that why he was so angry, because I was hanging out with Bella?

"No, please Jake just let me stay a little longer I will get a ride home I promise." I hoped that I could calm him down but it didn't work he just gave Paul a look and before I knew it I was ripped from the protection of Bryce's cold body and into the strong warm arms of Quil.

"If you ever come near here again you will regret it." I looked at my brother as he spoke to Byrce before Quil began to drag me out of the diner and into the rain toward the truck. I was roughly pushed into the back of the truck as Quil got into the back well, soon my brother came out with Paul and clime dint the front while Paul climbed up next to me. I refused to even look at him even though he was directly nest to me and he was close enough for our knees to brush. I was terrified of him and I had good reason, he flipped over a table that was unnatural. I sat quietly as the boys pulled their hoods over their head to keep dry from the rain.

"Kaya I have an extra sweatshirt if you want it?" I was shocked at how calm Quil was now that we were out of the diner but I didn't answer I just stared at the flat bed of the truck. I was silent as we drove to our home of La Push even when both boys tried to strike up a conversation; I refused to look at either of them out of fear. When we reached my house I was soaked and freezing but I didn't care I jumped out of the back of the truck and ran into the house, I never wanted to talk to them again. When I was safe inside my room I set myself on my bed and just mulled over what had happened. I was so angry, but how could I not be I was literally pulled away from the only guy that I know felt comfortable with. I took out my cell phone and called Bryce just because my brother won't let me see him doesn't mean I can't call him.

"Hello." I noticed he sounded winded as if he had just run a marathon before answering the phone.

"Hey you okay, you sound tired?" I heard him laugh and I could just picture the smiling forming on his perfect face.

"Yes of course just playing around with Emmet, he is chasing me around." I was confused on who Emmet was, I had heard the name before but I could remember where.

"Um who's Emmet?" I heard a voice in the background laugh, it was an extremely masculine voice and I could picture a tall buff boy almost like Jake but smaller.

"Emmet is Edward's brother." That made sense now I remember Jake mentioning them before, the Cullen's he never told me much about them.

"OH, wow I feel dumb." H laughed but his sweet laugh was cut short and I heard the phone get jerked around and then some arguing.

"So are you Kaya the girl my friend Bryce is completely head over heels in love with." I could feel my face turn red and I heard Bryce yell at Emmet what he was saying I couldn't tell.

"Yea I am Kaya but he doesn't love me." He couldn't love me but Emmett's laugh and Bryce's yelling at Emmet told me different.

"Oh of course he does, he to-"before Emmet could finish the call was ended and I was left standing in my room wondering if the pale boy did really love me. I couldn't believe it, we barley knew each other and I knew I didn't love him. I did feel something when he held me when he smiled at me my stomach would get butterflies. Was that love? Maybe I would shower, go to bed and then ask Kim in the morning. She knew what love was. Sighing I walked into the bathroom connecting to my room so I could shower and then sleep. As I showered I kept thinking of the dream I had the night before and how I almost kissed the dream boy. Then I began to think about Bryce could he be the boy in my dreams, the one I found comfort in and the one who loved me. Maybe he was I would never know.

An hour later I had finally finished, it was the longest shower I had ever taken but I felt so good. When I stepped out of the warm shower I realized I had left my pajamas in my room, so wrapping a towel around myself I walked back into my room and began to change. I made sure my door was shut before I started to change, and as I just finished pulling my pajama pants on the door was opened and Paul walked in. His face was one filled with shock and I could feel heat rush to my face because he had just walked in on my topless. I was frozen in shock for a minute and then I finally turned my back on the boy.

"You could have knocked." I quickly pulled the t-shirt on before turning back to Paul but he just stared at me, with another emotion I couldn't read.

"Sorry." I could barely his voice but I saw his lips move as he approached me his face devoid of any emotion.

"Paul." I was getting scared at that moment, I mean it was only a few hours ago that I had seen him flip a table and now he had seen me topless.

"Jake wanted me to tell you we're having dinner at Emily's tonight, but I can see you're going to sleep early." His voice was still quiet but he was closer now so I could hear him perfectly. I nodded backing away from him, his face formed a frown as I moved farther away from him.

"Are you afraid of me Kaya?" the way he said my name made my heart skip a beat, it was out of fear and nothing more. I didn't answer I just backed away from him more, I could see his body tense since again he lacked a shirt.

"Kaya answer me." He sounded like a father talking to their child and I hated it but I felt compelled to answer.

"yes." My voice was quiet and I heard it crack and he frowned deeper as he walked closer to me. It was like a game of cat and mouse, I would back up and he would just walk closer until I was trapped between the wall and the tall male before me.

"You don't have to be, I would never hurt you. I promise." Something about the way he said it made me want to trust him but I couldn't I was too afraid. I just shook my head as Paul leaned close, the warmth radiating off his body made me want to wrap my arms around him.

"Please just trust me." I just shook my head and I saw him frown as he pulled away before leaning close again to place his burning lips against mine. I was shocked, but I was angry so I pushed him away.

"Go away leave me alone." His eyes filled with hurt and regret as he ran from my room shaking like he had some many times before. When he was gone I placed my finger to my lips and smiled. I may have been angry but it wasn't because I didn't like it, it was because I refused to have feelings for him. I liked Bryce and no one was going to change that not even Paul and his warm lips.

I think I stood there for half hour just picturing Paul in front of me, I wanted to scream at him but at the same time I wanted him to kiss me again. I had to forget him; I had to focus on someone else. I had to focus on Bryce so that's what I did I pictured the cold porcelain face of Bryce. It worked for a little while so I walked over to my mirror to get my make up off before I went to sleep. When I looked at my refection I saw that tears had stained my cheeks black from my eyeliner. I couldn't even remember crying so I just wiped it all off, and my make up as well before I climbed into my warm safe bed. I thought about Bryce and how Emmet said he loved me before I drifted into sleep.

_I looked at my surroundings and found myself in the clearing again but this time it was freezing like it had become winter yet the flowers still bloomed. Sighing I sat down in the grass and leaned back staring up at the starry sky. I shivered at the cold breeze that blew over me and then I saw it a shadow coming out of the trees. It was a different figure then the one I had seen so many times before, this one was smaller. I sat up and stared at the figure as it approached me._

"_Hello." I seemed to know the person as they walked forward and picked me up gracefully off the ground. They were cold as ice as the figure embraced me in a hug. The figure didn't speak but I felt their cold lips on my neck and their tongue like my pulse, I freaked and began to push them away._

"_Leave." That voice I heard before, it was Jake what was he doing here. The person who had me in an embraced kissed my lips before he ran off into the distance leaving me alone with Jake._

"_Jake." I felt him hug me telling me it was all okay but I knew it wasn't. _


	4. Sorry

Sorry it took so long for me to post and that's its short I hit writers block due to my lack of inspiration but I am trying to work through it so hopefully you guys like this chapter I decided to put some of it well most of it in Paul's P.O.V because I wanted to show how he felt.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kaya and Bryce.

* * *

Chapter 4: sorry

The next morning was the most awkward time of my life, my wonderful brother thought it would be a fantastic idea for me to drive with Paul alone to school. I was ready to murder my twin but he didn't know about the things that had transpired the night before but still. But back to the awkward part, the whole drive to school neither of us spoke a word and I caught Paul staring at me a lot but the weirdest part was I felt safe. How I felt safe I will never know, I mean I should have been terrified of him right? But I couldn't be it was like my heart wouldn't allow me to be afraid it was confusing to say the least. Not that school was going to be any better but as soon as we pulled up to the building I was out of Paul's truck and began my search for the office. I surprisingly found it with ease and I walked in to see Jacob leaning on the counter with paper in his hand smiling.

"Here you go sis, I have your schedule and locker." I mock glared at him before taking my schedule from him glancing over it.

"I am going to get lost Jake." My brother shook his head smirking he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the office down the hall to where Embry stood against some lockers. I was confused on why Jake rushed to come see Embry I mean I could see him later why couldn't Jake just help me find my classes.

"Kaya Embry is your locker neighbor and he has all your classes." I should be happy right? No I was not that was too much of a coincidence my brother played some messed up part in this but before I could confront him he ran off leaving me in the crowded hallway with Embry.

"So where is our first class?" The tall boy smiled before telling me to follow him which I did because I would get lost with out him, he eventually stopped at a class room which he entered. I sighed before following him into the half full class room. I walked up to the teacher who was a young woman with light blonde hair.

"You must be Kaya Black; I am Mrs. Rayborn your English teacher." She smiled before assigning me to a seat next to Embry, I could not escape him. While I paid attention in my class Embry did not he was more focused on the girl sitting next to him and what she had to say then what the teacher was teaching. I thought it was so dumb that he didn't pay attention I mean we were taking notes and he had yet to write a single word. If that stupid idiot thinks he is going to borrow my notes he better guess again.

"Hey Kaya best friend ever, can I borrow your notes?" I knew it, the moment we left English and headed to our gym class he asked. I wanted to say no I did but he did this little pouty thing like a little puppy, how could I say no?

"Fine but no more pouts okay; I swear you all look like puppies when you do that." He nodded and smiled, we walked our separate ways to get changed, but since I was new I didn't have anything to change into so I went to leave the locker room only to be stopped by Kim who held out a white tank top and a pair of blue soffe shorts.

"I knew Jake would forget to tell you to bring gym clothes so here, I think they should fit you." I smiled at her and began to change before walking out into the gym with her. When we walked into the gym I saw the whole gang of guys I had come to know well minus Sam of course standing against a wall.

"We can't escape them can we?" I looked over at Kim who just shook her head before walking over to Jared and hugging him, I smiled softly at the couple and went to stand next Jake who was the farthest from Paul, yes I felt safe earlier in the car but it was still awkward to be around him after last night so I just chose to sigh away from him. I listened as they made plans to hang out at my house to watch movies, I didn't agree but I wasn't going to voice my opinion at the moment so I just stayed silent. When it was time for us to stretch we were split up into girls and guys instead of grades but I didn't care. As I stood next to Kim we talked as we stretched, it was fun because Kim was a great girl and she was one of the nicest people I had meant since arriving back in La Push.

"Oh to warn you today we are running the mile." I smile formed on my face as Kim and I stretched running was one of my favorite things to do; it calmed me down most of the time. Kim shook her head as I smiled I guess she wasn't too fond of running. When the teacher told to go outside Kim and I walked toward the doors where the boys were waiting for us, I hate to say it but something is wrong with these guys including my brother. Sighing I shook it off and walked beside Quil out to the track where we would be running, I got a huge smile on my face again, what can I say running is fun for me.

"Do you like running?" Quil asked me shocked, I could only guess that most people around here didn't like to run, I nodded smiling before skipping off toward the starting point. The rest of the group fell behind the gym classes leaving me in a group of people I didn't know but I didn't care because as soon as I started running nothing else mattered. By the time I was on my second lap Quil and Paul were running beside me at the same pace, I smiled at both of them as we continued the mile until we finally finished with a six minute mile. When we finished Paul lightly grabbed my arm causing me to shiver from the heat he radiated as he led me to the bleachers to sit. I looked for Quil to come sit by us but he didn't instead he sat far away from us leaving me alone with Paul.

Paul. P.O.V

I looked at Kaya as she sat beside me looking for Quil, she was uncomfortable with me and I understood that I just refused to accept. What could I say I loved this girl, I loved everything about her except maybe the fact she was friends with a blood sucking leech but jake and I changed that yesterday, I hope. Ah, yesterday the day I kissed her pale pink lips, she was so beautiful but I know I upset her by kissing her. Kaya turned her gaze toward me but didn't say a word but I could see the discomfort and sense it, it killed me that I made her so uncomfortable but I couldn't stand to be away from her. My whole being calls out to her, I want to hold her, love her and protect her and that scares me to death. Imprinting was something I never wanted to do; I was far to volatile to fall in love with someone who I could easily hurt such as Kaya. She looked into my eyes as if ready to speak but she was cut off by Embry, god I had the urge at that moment to rip him to shreds for even looking at Kaya but I couldn't I had to remeebr he was just her friend nothing more. Then she laughed, he fucking got her to laugh, I couldn't make her laugh I couldn't make her smile and yet here Embry was making her happy where I only brought her sadness. I began to shake from angry causing Embry and Kaya to look at me, Embry looked beyond scared because he knew what I could do but Kaya didn't look frighten she did look nervous though.

"Paul, are you okay?" her voice was quiet like it had been last night when I asked her if she was afraid of me, she looked so vulnerable, so vulnerable that I just wanted to hug her. With the thought of holding her in my mind, my anger faded and she smiled. I actually got a smile from her but I couldn't help but believe that it was out of relief of me angry subsiding.

"Yea I am fine don't worry about me." We were soon joined by Jacob and Seth who was younger then us but still part of the pack unfortunately; I couldn't help but dislike the little kid. We all just sat and talked until we were forced to go back into the gym and changed, my heart ached as I watched Kaya walk off smiling with Kim I just wished I had what Jared has with Kim but than again I wasn't anything like Jared. I talked to Jake who once again confronted me on my feelings for his sister as we got ready for our next class; I just answered his questions and left when the bell rang.

In all my classes up until lunch all I could think about Kaya and her smile. She was everything my heart yearned for but you don't understand how scaring that is, no matter how close I wanted to be with her I had to run away. I had to escape the feeling of wanting to love her because if I didn't I would hurt her like Sam did with Emily, and I knew I would die to see her in pain. When it came time to lunch we all just sat in our regular spots and talked about nothing without a care in the world, well they had no cares my cares all lied with the beautiful girl sitting next to Jacob. I watched Kaya as she ate her sandwich, oh now I sound like a crazed stalker. Sighing I stood up and walked back into the school we still had time before the bell rang I just couldn't be near her at the moment I feared I would pounce on her. I leaned against some random lockers and closed my eyes as I thought about kissing her again I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the light footsteps that approached me.

"Paul, Paul are you okay you didn't finish your lunch?" her delicate voice broke me from the images of last night, she stood before me with concern etched on her face which caused my heart to stop beating all together.

"I'm fine, just not hungry." God I couldn't even look her in the eyes, I heard let out a sigh and then I felt her next to me leaning against the lockers as well. I closed my eyes and just listened to her steady breathing and memorizing her scent of vanilla and Lavender.

"Paul about last night, I am sorry for saying I was afraid of you. I mean I was, I am its not because your scary it's just the table thing and you uh were a tad bit intimidating." I couldn't believe she was saying sorry, I was happy but I didn't want her to feel bad about being scared.

"Its okay Kaya I understand and sorry about the kiss." With that the bell rang and I walked off but I heard her whisper something as I left which made my heart jump. She said she wasn't sorry did she mean about the kiss I could only hope.

Through out all of my last classes all I could think about was Kaya, the way she smelt, the way she came to see if I was okay and she even apologized for something that she shouldn't have. She was perfect in every way but if only I could tell her but I was afraid, afraid of rejection so I will just wait till she loves me. Once all my classes were over I walked to my truck waiting for Kaya, and I smile graced my face as she walked out with her brother who hugged her goodbye telling her something before she walked over smiling to my car. The ride home was nothing like the ride here, this time we talked and she told me about how her life was like in New York which made me feel bad that she was torn from everything she was comfortable with to come back to place that only held pain for her.

"Hey I was wondering if-" I was cut off by her phone ringing, damn just when I was about to ask her out but maybe it was a sign that right now wasn't the right time to ask her out, yea that it I just had to wait.

"Yea, I know. I cant, I'll call you later okay?" she hung up the phone and I was tempted to ask who it was from but I knew better. She was silent after that; it was like something made her no longer want to speak in fact she didn't even look at me. I felt horrible as we pulled up to Jacobs's house and she ran off into the house like I used to run from her. I was mad now because we were so close to being friends again, beginning to shake I got out of my car and ran off into the woods where I changed once again because Kaya made me mad.


	5. follow your heart and kisses

Sorry for the delay once again, I just have so many ideas in my head that I can't focus on one story anymore. Hope you guys like it. I also now have pictures of how I picture Kaya and Bryce up on my profile.

I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series, and this story takes place after New moon but does not follow Eclipse. Sorry it took me till now to figure out that I didn't want to follow eclipse.

* * *

Chapter 5: Follow your heart and Kisses.

After I ran out of Paul's car for the second time today I hid in my room, afraid that Paul or my brother would come knocking. I wanted to talk to Paul, to explain why I had run off, to explain why I refused to look him in the eye after the phone call but I didn't want to upset him. It seemed like no matter how hard I tried we were never going to be friends something was going to keep pulling us apart. Sighing I threw myself onto the bed thinking of calling Bryce back, I wanted to but I felt like I was betraying my brother by doing it so I called someone else.

"Hello." I smiled even if the girl on the other line couldn't tell. I had called Kim even though I was sure I could find her easily if I tried but I didn't want to leave my room until I was sure Paul was gone.

"Kim, its Kaya can we meet somewhere, by ourselves?" the other line was silent for a minute before I heard her breathing again.

"How about we meet outside Emily's you remember where that is right?" I had to think Emily was Sam's fiancée and we went there the first night I was here, so if I remember correctly they live in walking distance.

"Yea, I'll meet you there." I was about ready to hang up when Kim told me to wait.

"Oh and Kaya, are you telling Jake?" I told her no before I hung up the phone, grabbing a sweatshirt just incase I stayed out late I walked out of my room. Happily I was able to avoid running into my brother but when my father asked where I was going I just told him I was going to the beach. Walking out of the house I tried to remember the way to Emily's I knew I was there the moment I smelt cookies, laughing I walked up to front door hoping known of the boys were there. Before I could even knock Kim opened the door and ushered me into the house, I looked around finding no sign of the guys.

"Their not here, it's just you me and Emily come on." We walked into the kitchen and found seats as Emily cooked I could only assume she was making dinner for the boys once again.

"Okay what's on your mind?" I smiled at Emily I loved that she seemed to know what I was thinking without even me having to say it. I took a cookie from a plate and took a bite, it was so good.

"Well you see I have this boy situation. Okay there's this one boy who I like a lot, I mean he's cute, funny and makes me happy but my brother doesn't like him. This boys friend also told me that the boy loves me which is not good because I don't want love so I don't want to break his heart even if I do like him. Than there is this other guy who is strong, handsome and sweet but sometimes I cant stand to be around him. Like I have feelings for him I think I mean he kissed me and I felt something but it's like we avoid each other too much. Who should I chose?" I knew neither of them would have an answer I mean I just wanted to get it all out of my chest and into the open. I took another cookie as the two girls exchanged smiles.

"Well let's see you, you like both these boys right dear?" I nodded at Emily as she rested her hands on the island counter smiling at me.

"Well you have to follow your heart honey, that's what I did with Sam." That wasn't the answer I wanted because my heart is just as confused as I am.

"That's what I did with Jared too, I mean when I first started liking him its like I hated being around him but than I liked him all at the same time." I sighed, those La Push guys must have that effect on us girls or something because that's how it with Paul, I wanted to hate him but I couldn't.

"Thanks that actually helped a little, I'm going to go for a walk; I'll talk to you guys later." With that I walked out of Emily's and into the open air, I needed to meet with Bryce, I needed to tell him how I felt. So pulling out my cell phone I dialed his number hoping he would answer.

"Hello." His voice brought a smile to my face as I walked slowly on a trail into the woods; I wanted to find a quiet spot far away from anyone.

"Bryce, hey I was wondering if we could meet somewhere." I heard him sigh out of relief, why would he sigh out of relief? I brush it off and waited for his answer.

"Yea but is it okay if Bella and my family join us seeing as I was supposed to spend the day with them." I felt bad; I closed my eyes thinking of another time I could plan to meet him.

"No if you're supposed to be with your family don't worry about me, I'll meet with you another time." I went to hang up but his voice stopped me.

"No, the rest of them want to meet you, I could have Bella pick you up outside your house in five minutes and then you and she can meet us at the house." I was going to disagree but he told me I had no choice so I agreed, with that we said our goodbyes and I walked out of the wood back to my house. I sat down on the front porch waiting for Bella who soon pulled up in a busted up truck that looked like it went five miles an hour. I jumped up from where I sat and slid into her truck, she smiled at me as she drove out of La Push.

"Thank you for picking me up." She smiled and nodded look straight ahead as she drove unlike Paul who doesn't look at the road sometimes, what the hell brought him to mind. I sighed looking at all the trees we passed on our way.

"You know Bryce would have gotten you but their not allowed on the reservation." I looked at her confused, I didn't understand why they weren't allowed there but of course I knew I wasn't going to get an answer so I didn't question it.

"So how long have you and Edward been together, I mean I know about him leaving for a little while but other than that how long." She looked at me confused and I told her about the letters my brother sent me about her.

"Oh, we have been together a while I really love Edward and your brother never could accept that." I nodded, my brother was extremely jealous of Edward but I wasn't going to tell her that in fear she would laugh.

"yea, do you love him?" my question seemed to catch her off guard as we pulled up to a large house, it was pretty I like it a lot.

"Yes." Was her only answer as she parked her car behind a shiny Volvo, we both exited the truck and began to walk up to the house Bella in the front. She didn't have to knock because the door was already open but I guess they were expecting us so it wasn't that weird, I think. We walked into an open area where I saw Bryce, Edward, Jasper, Alice and then other people who I could only assume where his family, though they looked very young.

"Kaya." Bryce smiled before walking over and hugging me as if he thought he was never going to see me again, I laughed and hugged him too actually enjoying the cold his body gave off. When he let me out of the hug he took my hand and walked me over to the people I didn't recognize.

"Kaya, this is my uncle Carlisle, my Aunt Esme, my cousin Rosalie and Emmet." I smiled at them all, they were all beautiful people that made me feel ugly, I heard Edward scoff but he smiled at me as if he knew something I didn't. It was creepy but I wasn't going to voice my opinion instead I kept quiet and just smiled.

"Well we are heading out to our favorite picnic spot, Kaya do you mine driving with Bella, Edward and Bryce?" Esme's voice was so serene so wonderful, it matched her beauty very well.

"No I don't mind, but I don't want to intrude on you guys." Esme smiled assuring me that it was fine, before I could say other wise Bryce grabbed my hand and lead me to the Volvo which I guessed was Edwards car because he got into the front seat while Byrce and I climbed into the back. The whole drive Bella and I talked while to the two boys were silent but we didn't care very much, Bella was really nice I could tell why my brother liked her so much.

Finally we pulled onto a path which led to a dirt parking lot; from there we all walked into the woods until we reached a beautiful clearing. Bryce hugged me before going off to play football with the boys, leaving all us girls to talk.

"So Kaya what brought you here, I know you have family but Bryce said you were living in New York, why move back?" that was a question that I wasn't really expecting but I smiled at Esme, who asked the question, none the less.

"My mother passed away before I came here, so I had to come live with my father at least till I'm eighteen but I have a feeling I wont be leaving anytime soon." With that I glanced over at Bryce who smiled at me when he caught my eye before he went back to playing football.

"Is Bryce the reason you wouldn't leave?" I glared at Rosalie for making such an assumption as my face turned warm telling me that I was blushing red.

"No I mean he doesn't like me and I don't like him, we're just friends." I knew that was a complete lie on my part, I was really falling for him, maybe not in love but it was as close as I was willing to go. The four girls around me all smiled and shook their heads at me.

"Kaya Bryce is like in love with you, I mean he talks about you none stop. He won't shut up about how beautiful ad sweet you are, he tells us that the whole plane ride all he wanted to do was kiss you but he was far too scared." Alice's words made my face heat up even more, I couldn't believe it, I mean would you believe that a boy you barley knew was in love with you?

"I know you guys are trying to be nice but Bryce and I barley know each other plus I am the farthest thing from beautiful." I wasn't saying I was ugly but these girls were beautiful I was just average, I mean Bella was beautiful in her own right maybe not as much as Esme, Alice or Rosalie but she was. The girls scoffed and Bella placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Kaya, don't even say that your beautiful in your own right and trust me Bryce does talk about all the time, Edward calls me just to get away from him. Bryce cares for you a lot Kaya and your lucky to have that, he's a sweet boy Kaya I know you like him too." I smiled at Bella she was so smart but even if I did like Bryce there were a few problems, one was my brother who did not like Bryce he made that clear and then there was Paul, I had feelings for him too but I just couldn't figure out who I wanted more.

"Your right Bella I do like him, I like him a lot. Its just I have never had someone who I had real feelings for and I don't want to hurt him or get hurt." The girls all looked as if they understood, I knew Bella knew more than anyone I mean Edward just up and left her for months.

"Bryce is too kind to ever hurt you Kaya, he loves you and even if your not ready to love him back he understands but you have to tell him how you at least feel." Alice was right, I had to tell how I felt I couldn't just let it go, so if I told Bryce how I felt that meant I was going to have to forget how I felt about Paul which is fine.

"But how I mean he's playing football, I wouldn't want to interrupt." Rosalie smiled and stood up, I did not like where she was going with this.

"Bryce Hale, come over here!" I looked at her in shock but Bryce smiled at the boys before walking over to us, as he walked over I saw he was sweating slightly and I lost my breath I had never lost breath over a boy.

"What do you need Rosalie?" though he was talking to her he was smiling over at me, I smiled back and I felt my face heat up again, why did he have to make me blush.

"Kaya wants to talk to you, why don't you two go for a stroll." With that Rosalie picked me up from the ground and literally threw me into Bryce's arms, he laughed catching me.

"okay." With that he laced his fingers with mine and we walked down a path from the clearing holding hands the whole time. While we walked we were both silent until we reached a second clearing where we both stopped and looked into each other's eyes.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" he smiled at me and I lost my voice for a second until I recovered and looked at the ground.

"Do you like me?" my voice was quiet but I made sure he could hear me, he placed his hand on my chin and lifted it so I could look into his eyes.

"Kaya, I like you a lot and even if it's soon I think I'm falling in love with you." I smiled and I knew I was blushing but I didn't care, he made me feel so good I wanted to hug him so I did. After I broke the hug I looked into his eyes again, they were shining with happiness.

"I like you too Bryce maybe I'm not in love yet but I feel as if I could but I.." I dint get to finish because his cool lips came crashing down on mine and I forgot all about what I was going to say, all I could think about what the precious boy in front of me. He pulled away and smiled at me as he wrapped his arms around me. He then leaned me against a tree trunk before his lips came down on mine, he didn't waste anytime before his tongue was running against my bottom lip, for a second I debated before I opened my mouth to allow him in. Once he was in his tongue rubbed slowly over mine before exploring my whole mouth, than he pulled away again leaving me feeling empty.

"you were going to say something?" he was now smirking, knowing I forgot exactly what I was going to say, I bite my lip and mock glared at him.

"I forgot thanks to you." He laughed before kissing me quickly again.

"Good." With that he was kissing me again, my whole world spun as he kissed me, soon he moved his lips from mine, to my chin and then to my collar bone where be began to suck on the skin causing me to let out a small moan. I felt him smirk against my skin before he began to lick my skin than I felt something sharp almost as if he had razor sharp fangs and at that exact moment he was pulled away by Emmet. I was shocked and embarrassed because he came out of no where, I saw Bryce began to fight against him. I moved my hand down to my neck where I felt a small about of blood as if someone pokes me with a safety pin. Soon Edward, Carlisle and Jasper showed up and stared at me, I was in complete shock.

"Did he just try and bite me?" With that I felt myself falling forward and my whole world went back.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a bad ending to the chapter sorry.


	6. Bed time stories and dream boy

Okay this is my longest chapter to date, I really love this chapter personally. thank you all very much for your reviews they are what keep me going.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the books in the twilight series; I only own Kaya, Bryce and my plot.

I Want to thank amalin06 for the wonderful idea of making Kaya immune, you are amazing and I cant thank you enough you helped me so much with this chapter even if you don't know it.

* * *

Chapter 6: Bed time stories and dream boy.

_I was in the clearing again and the boy had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist as if I was going to disappear right in front of him. I leaned closer to his warm bare chest; he was perfect in every aspect of the word._

"_Kaya, I am so sorry. I love you please don't leave me, I would die without you." I smiled and just leaned closer hoping he understood that i needed him just as much as he needed me._

"_I love you..." _

When I opened my eyes I saw Emmet, Carlisle and Edward standing over me as I lay on a bed with velvet red sheets. I sighed sitting up, the moment I looked at them again the day's events hit me like a tractor trailer, and Bryce bit me. That could only mean one thing, he was a vampire but that was impossible they were just legend.

"We're not a legend Kaya, I mean we are standing right in front of." I looked at Edward with disbelief etched on my face, he just read my mind, and he read my fucking mind. This was insane, I was going crazy, and I must have hit my head when I passed out.

"Your not crazy, listen I know it's hard to believe but we are real and we are not going to hurt you I promise." This wasn't right so if they were real that mean the rest of the legends that I was told as I child were real which meant, my brother had some explaining to do and if not him than Sam.

"So you guys aren't allowed on the reservation and shit Bryce broke the treaty with me people?" they looked at me in shock, it was like they didn't expect me to know that information and truth be told up until a minute ago I thought it was all just a bed time story.

"Yes, how did you know about the treaty?" I looked at Carlisle and told him about the legends I heard as a child, the one about the cold ones and than the werewolves which were supposedly my ancestors.

"What if the people in my tribe find out he bit me, wait hold on why aren't I dead or at least a vampire this makes no sense?" the three exchanged glances just as the door opened and I worried looking Bella rushed in.

"Is she okay, I swear she better be okay Edward or you'll have to deal with a very angry group of people?" I laughed from the bed; once she saw I was okay she rushed over to hug me.

"Okay I am fine Bella, Carlisle now please answer my question why the hell aren't I dead?" They all exchanged nervous glances, I was worried there was something else they weren't telling me and it seemed like they weren't going to tell me anytime soon.

"To word this correctly your blood is special, you are not able to be turned from a simple vampire bite, which is good for you in this case." Special? What the hell was so damn special about the damn blood running though my veins?

"Can you give me a straight answer please; I am confused on what the hell is going on?" The three vampires and Bella just shook their heads at me, I didn't like being left out of the loop especially went I felt that the information that they were keeping was crucial to my life.

"I should take her home, it's late and she needs to talk to her brother." I didn't get a chance to protest about going home because Bella had grabbed my arm and was dragging me out of the house. When we were in her truck, I began to shake from the shock of exactly what had just happened to me, I had been bitten by a boy who I had a major crush on and I didn't die or change like I was supposed to. I also just found out the stories I was told as a child all might be real, I couldn't believe that there were actual vampires in our world, I mean how do the Cullen's survive without breaking the treaty. There were far too many questions and yet I had no answers, but than my thoughts drifted to the other story that I was told as a child, the legend of the werewolves, they hated the cold ones seeing as they were natural enemies. Vampires were always cold where as Werewolves were warm like the wolves they descended from, the werewolves supposedly kept the vampires from crossing our borders as if they were protectors of our village.

"Bella have you ever heard the Quileute legends?" Bella looked straight ahead as she drove down the dark road, I heard her sigh before she nodded her head.

"Yea, its how I found out about Edward, your brother told me them when we met." Okay so she knew the legends well maybe she knew if the werewolf one was true as well, I needed to know.

"Bella, did he tell you one about Werewolves, how supposedly our ancestors were werewolves and how they were mortal enemies with the cold ones?" She nodded her head but she didn't speak this time, I didn't ask anymore question instead I began to think about it, okay if the werewolves in La Push were real they would hate the Cullen's, but who? Than it hit me Jake, holy shit, Jake hated Edward and he flipped out when he saw them with me in the diner, but maybe he just hated them because of Bella. Than again every time I was around one of the vampires and I would come home they told me I smelt horrible, like when I had gotten off the plane and I had on the sweatshirt I let Bryce borrow. Oh God was Jake a werewolf, I mean if he was than did it mean the other guys were too, it would explain why they all didn't want me around Bryce. I couldn't believe it or maybe I didn't want to believe it, my brother had been lying to me all this time but he did change from when I last saw him. Sighing I looked over at Bella who was still staring at the road, did she know this whole time?

"Bella, Is Jacob a werewolf?" I felt the truck come to a stop as Bella stepped on the break, her fingers gripping the wheel as she turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"Kaya, you have to understand I couldn't tell, none of us could, and it wasn't our place to. I am sorry that he lied to you; I honestly thought he would have told you." I was so angry that he had lied that I punched her dashboard which accomplished nothing but a nice bruise that would soon form on my hand. I just couldn't believe my brother had kept this from me, the guys kept it from me and Emily and Kim I was beginning to trust all of them how could they do this to me. But than again I was being a hypocrite here, I didn't react this way when I found out Bryce's family secret so maybe I should just calm down and think about it.

"Bella, I don't want to go back." I looked out at the road in front of us, I had to face it but it was all too much for one day and if I went back my anger would get the best of me which meant I would yell a lot.

"I know but." She cut off by my cell phone ringing in my purse, I opened my bag and pulled out the phone to see that Jake was calling, I looked at Bella before answering.

"Yes Jake." I cringed at my own voice, I sounded so bitter, but I couldn't help it wanted to be mad at him.

"Where the hell are you? I have been calling your cell for hours, Emily and Kim said you went for a walk after you talked to them. Kaya that was almost six hours ago, where the hell are you?" I could tell he was mad and worried, I heard voices in the back telling him to calm down; I heard some one ask to take the phone so he could go cool off but my brother objected.

"I'm out okay, why should you care anyway?" I hated how I sounded like a cold bitch but he hid something huge from me, I could understand why Bryce hid his secret from me, I mean he could have killed me and he barley knew me but Jake was my brother.

"Kaya how could you ask me that? You're my twin I love you so please come home." I sighed looking out into the woods next to the truck; I had to go back home I needed to know why he was hiding things from me.

"I know Jake I'll be home in five minutes, oh and you might want to get the gang together I need to talk to you guys." With that I hung up and Bella began to drive again, I was silent I couldn't talk anymore so I went back to my thoughts. Everything I had known about my brother was wrong; I mean how long had he known that he was a werewolf? Has he known his whole life or did he figure out recently? I was so confused I mean, everyone in La Push that I had come to trust had been hiding that they were werewolves, that meant Paul was one too. So great I was falling for two supernatural beings that just happen to be natural enemies, one bit me and if anyone in La Push found out he would be dead and the other runs away anytime we get close to being friends. It was all too confusing for me, I mean I really liked these two boys but every time I got close to one of them the dreams would come again, it was like someone was trying to tell me who I was made for but I couldn't figure out who the dream boy was.

I was broken from my thoughts as Bella stopped in front of my house, I was so lost in thought I didn't even know we were in La Push. I sighed before I got out of the truck but I didn't walk away instead I turned to face Bella who was still in the driver's seat.

"Bella, if you see Bryce tell him I'm not mad at him." She smiled and nodded, than she threw me my sweatshirt which I had left on the seat, I caught it thanking her.

"You might want to put it on so they don't see it and Kaya if you ever need me call me." I slipped on the sweatshirt as I watched her drive away, I looked around and saw Paul's and Leah's cars which meant Jake listened and brought everyone over. Sighing I walked into the house a directly to the living room where I heard voices, the moment I stepped into the room everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"Kaya you had us so worried I'm glad you're here, where have you been?" I looked at Emily, she was so nice and yet she had kept this from me but than again she probably didn't have a choice so I couldn't be mad at her.

"She has been with _them."_ It was my brother who spoke he had spoke of the Cullen's as if they were a plague which just made it so much easier for me to see what he really was, I looked around the room at everyone until I locked eyes with Paul. He was in the corner standing staring right at me as if I was the only one in the room, I wanted to smile but I couldn't I was too upset.

"Oh you mean the Cullen's, yea I was with them and so what I don't care what you think of them." I glared at Jake now, he looked at me shocked that I was opposing him; I guess they all wanted me to be the perfect little girl and listen to him.

"Kaya you don't understand their dangerous." I looked at Sam and shook my head.

"No Sam, their no more dangerous than you, I mean you all are werewolves after all." I said it like it was nothing, everyone in the room looked surprised and my brother began to shake on the couch where he was sitting, Quil calmed him down and I locked eyes with Paul again but this time there was this sadness in his eyes unexplainable sadness.

"How did you find out?" My brother's voice was quiet but I still heard him, I sighed and pulled a chair in from the dinning room so I could sit down.

"I figured it out okay, that's all that matters now some one explain it to me." With that Sam began to explain what being a werewolf meant and how the boys came to be werewolves, he also told me they were going to tell me when the time was right they just had to figure some things out first. Than he explained how they change, it could either be a willing change or a change by anger which would explain why they begin to shake when they all get angry. The more Sam explained it the more I calmed down, I was still hurt by Jake but I wasn't as angry anymore I mean Jake only found out he was a werewolf almost half a year ago which is when his letters stopped, it all seemed to make sense.

"I understand now, look sorry if I was a little snippy before its just I found out one of my friends a vampire and then I found out my brother and you guys were werewolves its just a lot to take in. is there anything else you guys have to tell me before I decide to go take a shower?" Sam and Jake exchanged glances of knowing before Sam nodded answering my question.

"Yea we have to tell you something else, Kaya your weird." I looked at Sam with an annoyed expression, he just called me weird and he still kept a straight face what a prick.

"Um excuse me, I am not weird, a little odd maybe but not weird." Sam shook his head but looked at Jake to continue for him.

"Not weird like that sis, though you are but you're weird because in all rights you should be a werewolf like me. You should have changed around the same time I did but you didn't which makes no sense, I mean you share the same blood but yet you haven't changed into a wolf yet." I was supposed to be one of them yet I wasn't, this was too much but could that be what Carlisle was talking about when he said my blood was special, not only was I immune to vampire venom but I wasn't a werewolf like I my blood said I should be. It was all too confusing, I mean why wasn't I a werewolf something must be wrong with me.

"That is weird but you guys don't know why I haven't become a werewolf yet?" They all shook their heads, maybe I was just late and I would change eventually but I didn't want to change I didn't want to become one of them because that would mean I couldn't be near Bryce.

"Okay anything else before I go shower or get something to eat?" All the boys and Leah looked at Paul as if asking him for permission to say something but he just shook his head, there was something else but they weren't going to tell me and I had too much information already.

"Nothing else dear so why don't I help you make something to eat, I think you have been through enough today." I smiled at Emily and we both walked into the kitchen and she began to take stuff out of the fridge to make me a sandwich, which I could have made myself but she wouldn't allow it.

"Emily, this is so much to take in, how did you deal with it?" She smiled at me before going back to making my sandwich.

"I love Sam, I would do anything for him so when I found out he was a werewolf I was scared at first but love conquered that." I nodded, it made sense she loved him, love could tear down any barrier but love could also break your heart. When she finished she handed me the plate and I thanked her before taking a bit. As I ate it was mostly silent except for my chewing and Emily's breathing, when I finished she began to talk.

"Kaya how about we get your mind off this and talk about your boy problem, I think I can help you more if you told me their names." I sighed looking at her she leaned on the counter she had a smile on her face.

"Well one of them is Bryce you don't know him but he is related to the Cullen's which makes him a vampire. We were talking today and he told me that he loves me but I couldn't say it back, I don't love him as much as he loves me." She nodded and looked as if she understood.

"Well, love is something that takes time, but Bryce may not be the right one for Kaya." I nodded, she was right I mean how did I know that Bryce was the one.

"The other boy is someone you know, its Paul. I have these feelings for him that come and go, one minute I want to be around the next I want to runaway from it. I know I like him but it's like my body doesn't want to be around him." She smiled and wlaked over to me placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Well its seems like your in love but you don't understand it so your first instinct is to run from it." I scoffed, I dint believe in love, all it did was cause pain to the person. Take Bryce as an example he loved me and I was going to end up breaking his heart the way this was going.

"I have never even said I love you to anyone well except in my dreams but that's exactly it they are just dreams." Emily shook her head but she had an interested look on her face, she leaned against the counter next to me.

"So this boy, in your dreams that you love, what's he like?" I didn't expect her to ask that I kind of thought she was going to call me crazy for loving someone who wasn't even real.

"well he's tall, really muscular and he is so warm while everything else is so cold. In my dreams when he holds me I feel so safe and when he tells me he loves me I cant help but believe it. He is not real though I wish he was." She smirked, what the hell was so funny about my admitting I was in love with a dream that she ahs to smirk. I sighed in defeat as I put my plate in the sink hoping to go off to shower but her statement stopped me in my tracks.

"You probably already met him, think about it. Who is always warm no matter what the weather outside, who is strong muscular and tall?" She was talking about the guys but none of them were my dream boy I mean if I could match their voices to the one in the dream but none of them fit.

"Its not one of them I would have figured it out already." I went to leave the kitchen but Emily grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes.

"Just think about it and try to imagine one of them as him." With that she let go and I went to go upstairs but I stopped when I reached the living room, they were talking about me so I leaned against the wall where they couldn't see me and I listened.

"Paul, we have to tell her I mean she is my sister I want her to know about it." Jake spoke in a desperate tone, what was he talking about.

"She doesn't need to know anything, it is nothing." Paul was angry, I could pratticly hear him growl.

"You imprinted Paul, she needs to know, you love her don't you want her to know?" Embry spoke this time as if he was trying to reason with him. Paul loves me? I was confused far too confused.

"I don't love Kaya Black end of story." The way he said my name brought back something I had earlier today. '_"I love you Kaya Black." _' It wasn't possible was I imagining it was that really Paul's voice that I had heard ion my dreams, it made sense I mean Paul fit it perfectly but why haven't I noticed it before. Was it because he said some of the things he said in my dreams or was it the way he said my name that made me lose my breath and the way it caused my heart to beat too fast. Was I falling in love with Paul, the boy who I didn't want to be around but at the same time wanted to spend every second with? Was Emily right about me loving Paul but being too afraid?

"Paul you can't deny your imprint, it will tear you up on the inside driving you insane." I heard Paul growl again in angry ignoring what they all had said, I heard Jake begin to talk to Sam and I knew what I had to do, I had to talk to Paul so I walked into the living room as if I had never heard what had happened, I needed Paul to know how I felt.

"Can I talk to Paul, alone?" they all nodded so I walked over to Paul and grabbed his arm dragging him with me to my room, I needed to get out how I felt but I wasn't even sure I if did love him. When we were in my room I sat down on my bed hoping he would do the same, instead he stood on the opposite wall looking anywhere but at me.

"Paul, I have to tell you something, I.. Uh I think I am uh um I think I am in love with you." I was able to stutter my words out, his eyes finally locked with mine, i was hoping to see joy but instead there was just angry overlaid with sadness.

"No you don't, you heard our conversation. I don't need your pity you don't even know what imprinting is and like I told your brother, I don't love you." It felt like someone had taken a red hot dagger and stabbed me in the heart, my how world began to spin. I had just laid my heart out there for the one person who I may have fallen in love with and he tore it apart and know you understand why I never wanted to feel love. I liked it better when I didn't love him, it was better to just think of it as a crush instead of having him hurt me.

"Paul, I do really love you. I dint realize until Emily said something and then I heard you say my whole name causing me to lose my breath. Paul I like you more than I have ever likes anyone I really love you and I have never felt like this before." He shook his head, pushing himself off the wall he walked toward me.

"Go back to your blood sucking leech of a boyfriend; I don't ever want to see you again. I hate you." With that he walked out of my room, I was so confused I thought he was my dream boy, could I have been wrong maybe I was far too hopeful. Once he was gone and I knew no one was coming up stairs I fell to the floor and curled up into a ball crying until there were no more tears left. Today had been the worst day of my life, I just wanted to go back to New York and act as if none of this ever happened, and I just want someone to tell me it was going to be okay and to tell me that my life wasn't falling apart. After I had cried, I left my room to see if everyone had left and to my shock they were gone, I snuck to Jake's room to see if he was asleep. Once I was sure he and my father were asleep I silently walked out of my house and began the long walk to the Cullen's house.


	7. Protective brother and voicemails

Sorry for the delay on the chapter and sorry that this chapter is short and in so many P.O.V's I just wanted to give the guys in Kaya's life a chance to speak.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kaya, Bryce and my plot.

Thank you all for your reviews.

"Hey" Wolf form speaking.

Chapter 7: Protective brother and voicemails

* * *

Bryce's P.O.V

It's been hours since I bite her, what the hell was I thinking I had never lost control so easily before. Sighing I stared out the window into the night, the night was the only time I felt whole like everything was okay. I just couldn't believe I hurt Kaya in such a way, I should have known better to kiss her but there was just something about her that captivated my heart, my mind and my whole being. I wanted to show her how much I loved her and in turn I almost killed her but she was fine she didn't die from the venom which made me slightly happy. If I had lost her I wouldn't know what to do but it doesn't matter she probably hates me and told her family about me biting her, soon the werewolves would come for me but I was ready. I would rather die than know she hated me, I love everything about her she is everything I could ever dream about. My thoughts were cut off when Edward walked into my room, sighing I turned to face my friend.

"Bryce, how are you doing?" it was the stupidest question he could ever ask, I mean I knew he was reading my mind before he came into the room so he didn't have to act as if he didn't know.

"You know how I'm doing Edward don't play dumb." I sighed facing the window once again Edward sighed as well knowing he was defeated, he didn't speak again I knew he left the room leaving me to my thoughts again. I just wished I could hold her in my arms and tell her I was sorry but I would never get the chance to be there for her I was just a monster that she hated. When I was lost in my thoughts I heard the faint ring of the doorbell from downstairs, I didn't know anyone who would come to the house this late but frankly I didn't I care, I threw myself onto my bed and stared up at my blue ceiling. A few minutes later I was broke from my depressing thoughts by the door and someone entering my room once more.

"Edward I told you." But I was cut off when a smell hit my nose it wasn't Edward, no way was it Edward. I shot up in my bed and looked toward my door standing there was Kaya with tears staining her beautiful tan face but there was a smile gracing her full lips. For a minute all I could do was stare and wonder if it was really her and not my screwed up imagination playing games with me. I stood up from my bed and walked over to her, I reached my hand out slowly afraid that if I touched her she would disappear from me and my imagination would laugh at my foolishness. To my shock she didn't disappear when my finger tips touched her face but instead she threw herself into my arms and began to sob soaking my shirt with warm tears but I didn't mind I just held her close to me. As I held her I couldn't help but thank the person who made her cry into my shoulder but at the same time I was mad at them for hurting her in such a way.

"Kaya are you okay? Tell me what's wrong." She slipped out of my arms causing me to yearn for her to be in my arms once again but I looked at her with the tears falling freely from her hazel eyes.

"Some idiot back on La Push said some really mean things and I didn't know where else to go." I nodded pulling her into my arms, her crying hand stopped but she still stayed in my arms it felt so right I couldn't be happier to be with her. As we stood their in each others arms I realized that I had gained all my control back that I had lost earlier today and I had no real urge to bite her, there was still the urge but it was tiny.

"Well they really are an idiot to hurt you in such a way." She smiled against my shoulder as I stroked her hair. After a few more minutes we both stepped out of the embrace staring into each others eyes, she was beyond beautiful I mean Rosalie was pretty but Kaya was far more beautiful in her own rights.

"You must be tired; you can sleep in my bed I'll go to the guest room down the hall." She nodded but when I went to leave she grabbed my hand, her eyes were pleading with me, but I didn't understand want she wanted until she spoke.

"Stay with me please, I mean we don't have to you know do anything I just don't want to be alone anymore." I nodded and watched as she slipped into my bed, once I took off my shirt I slipped in next her. She had her back faced to me so I moved as close to her as I could and wrapped my arm around her waist before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Paul's P.O.V (An hour after he ran out of Kaya's room.)

I couldn't believe that I was so torn up about telling her I hated her, I should be happy to get her out of my life she was nothing but trouble. I leaned against a tree trunk staring out into the dark forest, I was alone I was miserable as always. I hurt her probably more than I knew but I had to let her go I wasn't right for her, she deserved someone who wasn't a threat to her life and even if I hated that bloodsucker at least he wouldn't kill her when he got mad. I was the worst kind of guy for her and no matter how much it was going to kill me to be away from her I have to take the chance I have to let her live her life.

"_I think I love you." _Her words still rang in my head, I told her I didn't buy it but I saw the truth in her eyes or maybe I just wanted to see it. She told me she loved me and I told her I hated her, I remember the guys telling me that she told them she was never going to love but she did. She loved me and I broke her heart which was the biggest mistake of my life but I had to do it, if I didn't she would end up like Emily or worse I couldn't let that happen. I had to let her go in order to save her, I was a monster and she didn't deserve that, she deserved the best and hopefully one day she would find that. Looking around the forest one more time I made my way back home, I had school in the morning and it was already late.

Jake's P.O.V

It's been three fucking days since Kaya found out about us and she hasn't come home at all, I mean I see her at school but she avoids all of us like the plague. Embry told me that in every class she sits as far away from as possible, in gym she doesn't go near us. It was like she hated us I couldn't understand what was going on all I knew was that my sister was avoiding us and Paul looked like he was sick. I asked Paul so many times about what happened but of course he tells me that they got into a fight no big deal, but I see right through his lies.

We were all patrolling the forest when I heard his thoughts about my sister, about the fight he had with kaya was more than a simple fight he told her that he hated her. I growled to my self and ran toward him in my wolf form, he was shocked at first but than he began to fight back.

"What the hell were you thinking, she said she loved you!" I growled in my head as we fought I could see the others and hear their worried voices in my head but I was focused on Paul who was growling back at me.

"it was for her own good all I would do is hurt her." That was it after that he changed into his human form and ran off, I was pissed what the hell was he thinking He hurt her more by sending her away by telling her he hated her. When I phased back into my regular self everyone was staring at me in shock as they all phased back, Sam looked in the direction Paul ran off in.

"I'll go find him." With that same ran off in that direction leaving me all alone with everyone's securitizing looks.

"What the hell was that for Jake, Paul's our friend you can't just attack him because you're angry." I glared at Quil he didn't fucking understand it wasn't his twin sister who got her heart broken because some fucked up dude was afraid to hurt her. I knew Paul and I knew that he would never physically harm her that's why I wasn't mad when he imprinted on her I wanted him to tell her but I never thought he would do this and of all things telling her to go to that leech.

"You don't understand he hurt Kaya and sent her to that bloodsucker what was I supposed to do hug him for god sakes?" They all stared at me and shook their heads; they would never understand I just got kaya back after seven years and now I was going to lose her to a bloodsucker just like I lost Bella. I couldn't handle all of it.

"Jake, Kaya chose to leave but she'll come back she can't stay with them forever, she loves you Jake you're her brother don't worry okay." I wanted to believe Seth really I did but I had my doubts, I was going to lose Kaya and I couldn't stop it.

Paul's P.O.V

When I was away from Jacob I checked all my wounds to make sure none of them were serious, and than I began to think of Kaya. I saw her in school everyday since the fight but she wouldn't look at me and I felt horrible she always looked so happy but her eyes were dead, those eyes that were once filled with emotion. It was all my fault I caused her eyes to die, what was next what more pain could I cause her. I was broke from my thoughts when I heard a twig snap behind me, I was about run thinking it was Jake again when I heard Sam's voice.

"Paul I know why you did it okay, I get it. But what you did was wrong your not me you wouldn't hurt Kaya we all know that." I turned to him and glared, what did he know. I couldn't control my anger and they all knew that, I mean if I got angry enough I could hurt Kaya a lot.

"I could if I got angry enough Sam we all know my lack of control, what I did was for the best." He scoffed shaking his head at me, he was pissing me off but I needed to stay calm I would not lose my cool.

"Paul you can handle it, you know you can. But telling her to go to the leech was wrong you may feel it was right but what about Jacob and Billy how do you think they feel about kaya being away from home. How do you think they feel knowing she is in the hands of leeches? You know how Jacob feels about this situation but Billy is going crazy with worry over his daughter. That's not the worst though Paul Emily told me that Kaya really loves she has dreams about you but she never wanted love she was afraid it would break her heart. You proved her right Paul you proved to her that there is no Love, you broke her heart. Anyway I didn't come here to lecture you I am here to say that your wrong about yourself, we all know you would never hurt her." I stared at the ground all of what he said was true, I hurt her without even physically touching her, Mr. Black was worried and Jacob just got his sister back and I sent her away. I couldn't believe how selfish I was but that didn't matter I couldn't change the past I just had to hope that she would come to her senses and come home soon. Sam looked at me, nodded his head and walked away leaving me alone to wallow in my misery, I should be mad at Sam but I couldn't he was right I would never have hurt kaya I would have killed anyone who touched her but I would never hurt her no matter how mad I got. I was just so scared I had never felt anything remotely close to love until I saw her at the bonfire. Sighing I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed her number hoping she would answer.

"You have reached Kaya Black and I cant come to the phone right now but, Jeff stop, leave a message and I'll return your call." She sounded so happy but I couldn't help but wonder who the Jeff boy was sighing I waited for the beep.

"Hey Kaya its Paul, I know your mad at me right now and I understand but your dad's worried and Jacob is pissed so you should come home. They love you so much Kaya they can't stand to know your not somewhere that they can protect you. Come home, not for me but for them." I hung up. I hoped she would listen to my message because it was all true, her family loved her more than anything and in all truth I was dying without her here. I wouldn't care that she hated me as long as I could see her, smell her and see her smile for real. I stared at my phone hoping that she would get the message and call me back to say she still loved me but that was just a wish. I knew I would never get the chance to make her love me again. With a heavy sigh I made my way to the Black's to apologize to Jacob and Mr. Black.


	8. We need to talk

I know this chapter isn't the best but its an update. Anyway I hope you all like it, this may also be the only update for another while because school starts soon and sorry about the delay on this chapter I had Band camp.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Bryce, Kaya and my plot.

* * *

Chapter 8: We need to talk.

It had been two weeks since I had left home and the falls calls had stopped a few days ago, I felt bad for never answering but it was for the best. They needed to let go because I didn't know if I was every going to come home after what happened. Sighing I looked out the window of Bryce's bedroom waiting for them to return for their hunt, I didn't want Bryce to leave but he had too but he was supposed to be home today so I had to wait. I yawned as the sun began to set in the sky and I decided that I was going to lie down in Bryce's bed which we shared. Once I hit the pillow I dozed off, not to a deep sleep like I wanted but into a peaceful daydream. I was awoken from my peaceful nap when a pair of cold arms wrapped around my waist and a cold body was pushed against my back. I guess you could say Bryce and I were together unofficially because we never really stated if we were dating or not and I never planned to.

"Hello love, how are you doing." I smiled as his breathe hit my neck, I rolled over in his arms so I was facing him.

"I'm fine how was hunting?" he smiled and leaned in it kiss me, it was a quick kiss before he spoke.

"Good, I missed you though." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him, this kiss however unlike the last one lasted longer. Bryce rolled over so he was now leaning over me as his cool lips melded with mine. His lips moved from my lips to my neck but I was scared that he would bite me like the first time instead I just moaned as he sucked on my skin, once I let out a moan he removed his lips from my neck and smiled down at me.

"Did you like that baby?" I didn't get to answer because his lips crashed onto mine again and his tongue was licking my bottom lip begging for entrance. I thought at first that I was going to deny him but I couldn't, his warm tongue entered my mouth and explored every spot before battling with my tongue. Soon he had to pull away so I could breathe; he smiled before moving his lisp once more to my neck except this time he didn't pull away when I moaned instead he just sucked the skin harder. I was so lost in his kisses that I let my mind wander I let it wander to a kiss that I had once shared with a warm body and warm lips, for one moment I pictured those warm lips kissing my neck. As soon as I did that I lost it I pushed Bryce away out of guilt, how could I be thinking about Paul when I was kissing Bryce it wasn't right.

"Kaya is something wrong, did I do something?" He looked at me with sad eyes and I sighed shaking my head.

"No its not you, I'm sorry Bryce I need to go for a walk. I'll be right back." I got up off the bed and walked out off his room to the front door. Once I made it outside I sat down on the steps and I began to yell at myself, I was such a whore. I mean how could I kiss Bryce and than think of Paul? I should just forget Paul I mean he made it absolutely clear he didn't want me and Bryce was wonderful. He took care of me all the time and he loved me but I was stupid to think I could fool myself into loving him. I would admit I had feelings for him sure but nothing compared to the love I felt when I looked at Paul.

"Than go back to him." I jumped at Edward's voice because I hadn't even heard him approach; I sighed and then turned my body to face the vampire.

"You don't get it." I ground out; he didn't get it at all I mean he never felt like this for I mean he had the love his life. He had Bella and she would do anything for him and he for her so he would never understand.

"What I don't get is how you could play Bryce like that he loves you." I stood up than and glared at him.

"I am not playing him, I like Bryce a lot you know that. Its just I can't love him when I still have feelings for someone else and I feel guilty enough as it is so I don't need you yelling at me." I was upset at this point, how could he even question my feelings for Bryce? Just because I wasn't in love with him didn't mean that I didn't have major feelings, I mean if it had been another place or different circumstances I could see myself spending the rest of my life with him.

"Well you better let him know that because he thinks you love him and you better tell him how you feel or I will." Who the hell did he think he was? I understood that he was trying to protect Bryce but Bryce knew what was going on in my head because I told him flat out the other night that I couldn't love him that I was confused and he said he understood. He also told me that he would love me no matter what happened to me.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do okay, your life is so damn near perfect. You have the love of your life, a loving family that doesn't hide things from you and you don't have to worry about people telling you how fucked up in the head you are because you can't choose." He glared at me before walking into his house, with I sigh I walked over the Black Impala SS that Carlisle bought me, I needed to get away. Once I turned the car on, Hawthorne heights 'Rescue me' came blaring out of my speakers. I knew it was late and there was probably no where to go but I drove myself into town and found an all night café, parking my car I entered the almost empty building.

"What can I get you?" the middle age woman asked me from behind the counter, I just ordered a muffin and went to sit at a small booth in the corner. I sat there maybe ten minutes before I was joined by two people I didn't expect to see, Kim and Leah sat down opposite me both with coffee in the hands.

"Hey." Kim's voice was quiet, I couldn't help but wonder what they were doing I mean I had ignored them for two weeks. Leah looked at me dead in the eyes and that's when I knew she knew what happened with Paul, I figured all the guys knew as well.

"Hi." I took the last bite of my muffin and went to leave but Leah's glare made me stay in my seat.

"Kaya why did you leave I don't understand?" Kim's voice was still quiet, my guess was the boys didn't tell her what happened and I felt bad. Kim and I were growing close but of course I blew it by running off but I couldn't stay when Paul hated me.

"Kim don't worry about it okay?" She shook her head and Leah looked me dead in the eye once more.

"How can I not worry, your brother looks like he wants to kill any one who comes with in a foot of him and Paul looks like his dying. Jared wont tell me anything and he is always running off in the middle of the night to go to Paul's house. So tell me what happened." Her voice rose as she spoke and I sighed looking at Leah hoping hse would tell Kim but she just shook her head.

"Okay Kim listen, Paul and I got into a fight and he told me to leave so I left. I am not coming back." That was all I had to say, I looked down at the table not willing to look into her eyes.

"Why the hell not? Just because Paul tells you to do something doesn't mean you have to do it. I get that you love him and all but." I shifted my gaze from the table to her, I was glaring at her, and she had no idea. It seemed like no one understood what I was going through; she had someone who loved her.

"I may love him but he hates me so I'm not going back so I can face that." Leah let out a growl, it was low but I heard it. If I didn't know what she was I would have been freaked out but I knew so I wasn't.

"You're so dumb, okay your Paul's imprint he loves you." My glare shifted from Kim to Leah, I didn't exactly know what an imprint is but I over heard someone say that to Paul before I said I loved him and he didn't agree.

"What the hell is a fucking imprint? No one ever explained that too me but I heard someone say it to Paul but guess what he said he hated me so whatever." I went to get up but Leah began to speak as I walked away.

"An imprint is someone's whole life, the center of their universe." I turned to look at her confused; she smirked knowing she had my attention. "Paul loves you he can't help it, the second he saw you he knew, hell we all saw it. He only said he hated you because he was afraid, afraid to get close incase he hurt you by losing control."

"I don't care anymore, he hurt me more than he'll ever know." With that I walked out of the small café and drove off back toward the Cullen's.

When I got back most of the lights were off except Bryce's which told me he had stayed up waiting for me, sighing I exited my car and made my way into the house. I walked down the halls softly not wanting to disturb anyone in the house, once I made it to Bryce's closed door I stopped. I was far too nervous to face him especially after what happened between Edward and me. Had Edward told him what happened, did he spill my secret thoughts to Bryce? With a deep breath I entered the room where Bryce lay on his bed staring at the ceiling like he had the night I came here two weeks ago. I slipped off my shoes before climbing into bed next to him, he looked at me and a smiled formed on his pale face as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought you were going away for good, I could never lose you Kaya." I nodded and placed my head on his bare chest before I drifted off to sleep.

_I was on first beach staring at the water as it came up to touch my bare feet. I looked at the reflection of the moon is the rushing water and for a second I wished to jump in. I heard footsteps coming from behind me but I didn't turn around I knew who it was so there was no need to._

"_Kaya you okay?" I sighed turning around to face the shadow of a man, a small smile on my face._

"_I'm fine, I promise." The shadow just nodded standing a few steps from me as if afraid to come near me. _

"_I'm glad you're okay, Kaya I love you." I looked into the shadows hazel eyes and I saw tears glistening on the rim of his eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you." I nodded walking forward to wrap my arms around him._

"_Never."_

The next morning I woke up, took a quick shower and than headed down stairs to eat before I headed off to another lonely day at La Push high. The table was quiet as we all sat eating, well I was the one who mostly ate the others just sat there looking at each other, it was weird. Once I was finished I got up not saying goodbye to anyone and left the house driving off to my own personal hell. Once I got to the building I avoided any one that I had once known, in homeroom I ignored the looks I got from Embry. The whole first period all I could do was think about the dream, I hadn't had one of them since I had left home and they chose last night to reaper.

After first period my day went by like a slow hell but it finally ended without any run-ins with my old friends. That was until I was walking down the hall way to the exit of the school and I ran into a warm body that sent me falling to the ground.

"Shit Kaya I am so sorry." His voice almost brought a smile to my face but I resisted it and frowned instead. The boy offered me his hand but I ignored getting up and getting ready to walk around him but he stopped me.

"Kaya, please look at me." I turned my eyes to him and I was shocked, he looked tired like he hadn't slept in days, his eyes were bloodshot and his skin was slightly pale.

"Paul, what happened?" I knew I shouldn't be concerned with this asshole but what Leah told me the night before played in my mind so I couldn't just ignore him.

"Nothing, look your brother and father miss you terribly you need to come home." I looked into his bloodshot eyes and wished that he told me he missed me. Its not that I didn't care about my families feelings it's just I wanted him to miss me.

"I'll come home when I feel like it, so drop it. But if you could tell my dad and brother that I love them I would appreciate it." I walked away but I heard him sigh deeply, I felt bad for just walking away from him but it hurt so much to even look at him.

I didn't go back to the house instead I headed to first beach and I could only hope that none of the guys from La Push would be there, I just needed to think. Once I parked my car I walked over to the water and sat down letting the water soak my clothes, I didn't care I just wanted to relax. Sitting there I let my mind wonder on how much easier it would be for me to go back to New York away from Bryce and Paul but I couldn't do it. Would it hurt Paul more if I was farther than I was now? Would Bryce come looking for me if I left? It was all too much for me; I mean a month ago my life was normal. I was just an average New York City girl spending her time with her friends, now I have to deal with my brother being a werewolf, falling for one and falling for a vampire. I wanted it to be normal again; I just wanted it to be easy. I let out a laugh as another wave crashed over my body drenching me further.

"Your going to get sick." I turned to look at the voice and I smiled seeing Jacob, I got up and hugged him tight. He laughed as I latched myself onto him even in my wet clothes he hugged me back, we he finally let go his face got serious.

"Kaya, come home please. Dad and I are going crazy; we lost you when mom left for New York we don't want to lose you again." I sighed looking away from him, I felt horrible how could I put them through that but I couldn't go home.

"I'll come home soon I promise Jake. Just give me some time to think." I could tell my twin was hurt but I couldn't go home yet, I needed to sort things out, I couldn't just march back into La Push and act like I was okay when I knew I wasn't.

"How long soon, I miss having my sister around I dealt with it for seven years Kaya and now I get out back in my life and you leave again. I can't deal with it, you've been here for weeks but I have barley seen you because you would rather spend time with _Him._" I sighed I looked into Jake's eyes and felt a pang of sadness, it was killing me to see him upset, just as much as it hurt me to see Paul.

"Jake I need time, I promise you I am not going away for long. You're always going to be my brother I will never leave like I did when we were kids." I hugged him again, I felt so small compared to him but I didn't care he was my brother and I loved him dearly.

"You better not leave me again; I would come find you this time." He laughed as he let me go, I smiled seeing his smile.

"You should go back their probably worried about you, tell them all I miss them and I'll be back soon." I wanted to tell him not to tell Paul but I couldn't I wanted him to know how I felt.

"I will but you better go back to where you're staying so you don't catch a cold." I nodded and we both walked back to our cars before saying our goodbyes.

On the drive back to Cullen's I couldn't help but think about going home, I would go home soon. But first I needed to figure out my feelings; I couldn't walk back in there totally confused about how I felt. When I finally arrived back at the house I saw Bella's truck in the driveway along with all the other cars, sighing I parked my car and walked into the house. I heard laughing from the den so I walked quickly upstairs hoping to avoid them but when I made up to the room I was faced with a rather frantic looking Bryce.

"Kaya there you are, I was so worried when you didn't come home right from school." I nodded putting my book bag down before sitting on his bed, he sat down next to me and kissed my neck. I sighed pushing him away, I wasn't in the mood to make out with him, I felt bad enough as it was.

"I'm sorry Bryce I am just not in the mood." The vampire nodded before getting up and walking to the window. I felt bad once again it was like I was hurting everyone today, I was such bad person.

"Kaya, we need to talk." Those are some of the worst words a girl ever has to hear.


	9. Another heartbreak

Hey, I know this chapter is short but school has taken over my life even on the weekends. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Oh this story does not follow the books past new moon, so if things are not like the books that's why.

Warning: there is implied sexual content ( I dont know why i am putting this in, i just feel I should.)

Disclamier: I own nothing except Kaya and Bryce. Oh and my plot.

* * *

Chapter 9 : Another heartbreak

"Just say it okay, whatever you have to say I can take it?" I couldn't even look Bryce in the eye; I knew it was just going to be another heartbreak for me to endure. I could hear him sigh and begin to hum as if thinking. I wanted him to hurry it up I didn't want a prolonged goodbye.

"Kaya you see." But he stopped once he began to speak; I looked into his blue eyes and like some many other times I couldn't tell the emotion running through them. He began to pace and I become more worried, this it. I was going to have my heart crushed once more and its never even like we were official but we were close enough. He began to speak several times but each time he failed to finish his sentences.

"Look what ever you're trying to say, just fucking say it. This time I am prepared." He looked at me confused; like he was surprised I knew what he was going to say. He leaned against the wall as if still searching for the words to break my heart, than the door opened prolonging my pain even more.

"What Emmet can't you tell I'm busy here?" I was shocked at how much Bryce's voice sounded like a growl, I heard Emmet sigh, and I couldn't see him though.

"I just wanted to see if you told her yet, jeeze you act as if it's the end of the world." With a heavy sigh Emmet left the room and my eyes locked with Bryce's, tears starting to form in them.

"Kaya, why are you crying, the news isn't that bad." I wanted to yell, he was going to break my heart just like Paul was and he didn't think it was major.

"But your going." I couldn't finish because he was standing right in front of me in a second taking all my breath away.

"I'm going to tell you that the Volturi is coming to see if Edward or anyone has changed Bella yet, because if they didn't the Volturi is going to kill Bella." I was shocked what the hell? Why did he fucking beat around the bush for that, I mean yea it was sad but why not just tell me flat out.

"Bryce you could have just told me that, what's going to happen because he will break the treaty if he bites her." The mention of the treaty made me wince, if my brother or anyone of the pack found out about him biting me well, he would die.

"I was afraid of your reaction; I know how close you and Bella have gotten. I didn't want you to be worried too much about them, their gone now." I nodded looking at the floor guilty, how could I jump to conclusions like that?

"Oh, I thought, never mind. So why couldn't you just tell me about it?" He looked to the ground he was guilty but than he looked at me once more smiling, I knew he was hiding something. I was scared of whatever he was hiding but I could only assume that it was nothing too major.

"I don't know, I just couldn't find the right words. How about we go out?" I didn't get a chance to answer before Bryce grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. He pulled me eagerly down the halls and eventually out of the house to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Bryce pulled down a series of roads, I was really lost because we had already driven through town; in fact we had been in the car for about an hour. Bryce just smiled to himself and continued to drive us through the pouring ran to his destination. Finally he pulled off the main road onto a small dirt road, normal people would probably be scared but not me, if he was going to kill me he would have done it. The car was silent; I think neither of us knew what to say as he drove us through a wonderful forest. Finally he pulled up to a small cabin, it looked out yet it still held romantic feel to it.

"Why are we here?" I asked as we stepped out of the car and into the rain, Bryce just smiled at me before walking into the small cabin. Letting out a sigh I followed the boy up the steps and into the small cabin, it was cozy.

"Come here." Bryce took my hand and led me to the small brown loveseat where he sat down with me in his lap. I leaned against his body even though it was cold; I just wanted to be close to him.

"Kaya Black, I love you so much and I want to be with you forever." I was taken back by this, sure I knew he loved me but what did he mean by forever. As far as I knew I couldn't be changed into a vampire unless he knew something about me that I didn't.

"Bryce what are you saying?" I faced the pale boy who just had a smile plastered on his face; he leaned in and kissed my lips.

"I mean that I want be with you forever no matter what. I don't want anyone else I will always love you Kaya nothing can change that." I smiled but on the inside I was torn apart, he loved me I knew that but I couldn't love him. I wasn't ready to fall in love fast again, before I came here I never believed in love. Paul changed that, I fell for him fast but he tore my heart to pieces. I shouldn't punish Bryce for that because he helped me through it, its just I don't want to be hurt again.

"I know Bryce but I can't love you back yet." He nodded.

"Baby don't worry about, I told you nothing can change how I feel about you. I know your hurt and I want to fix you." He kissed me once more but this time he didn't pull away, I kissed him back loving the feel of his lips. When he did pull away I could feel myself blush. Bryce stood up with me in his arms and he began to walk toward a closed door, my stomach began to tighten. What was going to happen?

"Bryce." He didn't answer he just opened the door and we walked into a small cozy bedroom, I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head. He sat me on the edge of the bed as he kneeled before me.

"I love you." His whispered before he kissed my lips, I forgot everything going on and just kissed him back like the first time we kissed. His tongue parted my lips and he began to roam my mouth as I moaned into his kiss. Things got heated really fast, soon I was lying on the bed with Bryce over me shirtless.

"God your beautiful." He said as he leaned into to kiss my neck, it was all so fast, I could have stopped it but I couldn't comprehend what was going on. Soon we were both naked, I was about to stop it, to keep my virginity but he kissed me once more causing me to give in as he thrust himself into me taking away my innocence.

When I woke up in the morning it took a second to remember where I was but when I felt Bryce's cold arm wrapped around me I knew. Flashes of last night entered my head and I felt sick to my stomach, I had always promised myself I would wait till I was married before I would give myself up. Taking a deep breathe I slipped out of Bryce's hold and got up from the bed, the cold air hit me as I realized I was naked. I held in the urge to cry as I grabbed the nearest item of clothing which happened to Bryce's shirt, once it was on I walked into the connecting bathroom. As I looked into the mirror I shook my head, I looked the same as I did yesterday but I didn't feel the same. I felt sick, like everything about me was wrong.

"Kaya you in there?" I sighed and looked toward the door.

"Yea, I am going to go in the shower, I'll be out soon."

"Okay, there will be clothes out here for you. I love you Babe." I heard his footsteps as he walked away; taking off his shirt once more I walked over to the shower finally realizing how sore I was. I turned on hot water and stepped into the shower. I was in there for over an hour, or at least that's what it felt like but it still wasn't long enough. I cried the whole time as I showered, guilt was built up inside of me.

After I stepped out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my dripping body before I walked out into the empty bed room. The bed was made and lying on the comforter was a pair of jeans and a black tank top. Sighing I picked up my discarded undergarments and began to get dressed hoping that Bryce wouldn't walk in; he saw enough of me last night. Walking out of the room I was hit with the sweet smell of hot chocolate, smiling I fond my way to the kitchen where Bryce was holding to mugs and leaning against the counter top.

"I thought you would want something warm." I smiled as I took the cup from the boy's hands, he smiled as well. Maybe I shouldn't regret what I did. I mean sure I just slept with him but he said he wanted to be with me forever, that counts for something right? Yea maybe me sleeping with Bryce wasn't a bad thing, oh what I am I saying of course it was. I wasn't even in love with him, close to it yes but not completely head over heels in love.

"Kaya. Hey kaya you alive in there?" I was broke from my thoughts as Bryce called my name he must have been trying to speak to me. I just nodded my head as he took my head leading me once more to the couch. I sat down next to him and we both stayed silent as we sipped our coco, I guess neither of us wanted to say anything.

Soon the front door of the cabin opened to show a smiling Jasper and Emmet. Both boys exchanged looks before stepping into the cabin and sitting on the loveseat staring at us.

"We thought we would find you here Bryce." Jasper laughed as Bryce just nervously sipped his hot chocolate, I guess he told Jasper about his plans. Emmet looked at me with concern, concern that I found out of place because I was fine.

"Yea but we came here on business, well not really. Anyway, their here." Bryce nodded, placed his cup on the table and took my hand. I was confused who was here, but I didn't get a chance to ask as we got into Bryce's car. The drive back to his house was a silent as the living room was before we left the cabin, my guess was he thinking. When we pulled up to his house I saw an SUV that I didn't recognize. Taking a deep breath Bryce turned to me.

"Look, in my house in the Volturi, their here to check and see if Bella was turned. I need you to stay calm no matter what you here and don't let any of them touch you Kaya, their evil." I nodded, we both stepped out of the car just as Jasper and Emmet pulled up. The four of us walked into the house and into the living room where the Cullen family and some other people I didn't know.

"Well it seems you have found the run away." One of the men laughed, he seemed to be the leader by the way his voice held an authority.

"I did not run away Aro, I was just spending time with Kaya." At this Bryce wrapped his arms around me and led me to a couch far from the four vampires who eyed me with suspicion. The leader laughed once more and turned toward the Edward.

"It seemed this family has not learned about taking in humans."

"She is not human, Aro. She would have found out about us eventually, her brother is a werewolf as is her blood." I looked over at Carlisle as he talked to Aro. They began to discuss me like I wasn't even in the room; I buried my head in Bryce's shoulder as a female vampire glared at me.

"Well it seems that we are almost done, Bella is an official vampire. There is only one thing left to discuss, Bryce have you made your decision." Aro spoke to Bryce who stiffened in his seat. What decision, what was Bryce hiding from me?

"What decision, Bryce what is he talking about?" I looked at him confused but all he did was stare at Aro, he was thinking.

"You don't tell her Bryce, how could you not tell her?" I was confused as Emmet stood up from his seat next to Rosalie, for the small about of time I had been living here Emmet has grown close to me.

"Sit down Emmet." Carlisle's voice of reason spoke before Bryce could, Bryce looked at me and for the first time I saw an emotion in his blue eyes and the emotion was regret.

"No, how could you not tell her?" Bryce switched his gaze from me to Emmet.

"Because it was not her problem it was my choice. Aro I made my decision, I will leave with you tonight." I was shocked, how could he do this to me? After everything I told him about not wanting to get hurt, after him promising that he would never hurt me and he now he hurt me more than anyone ever has.

"You're what? But you just said, and last night. How could you do this to me, you said you loved me?" I looked at him with sad eyes, I couldn't believe him. I didn't give him a chance to answer; I slapped him before getting up and grabbing the keys to the Impala.

"I'll give your keys back with the car soon, bye." I spoke directly to Carlisle as I ran out of the living and out of the house to the car. Once I was behind the wheel I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, tears began to pour from my eyes as I drove off toward my home.


	10. Authors note

I am so sorry everyone I have hit a major wall in my story

I am so sorry everyone I have hit a major wall in my story. I feel so bad about not writing but my life is so hectic with school and marching band. I figure when things calm down I may be able to get a chapter out. I hope no one is too mad about it. I am not ending this story but I have hit a road block. I will post another chapter as soon as possible.


	11. I cant

Okay I am so sorry for the wait, and I did this all in one sitting since I am sick so it may not be good.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kaya, Bryce and the plot. And anyone else you don't know.

Chapter 1o: I can't

When I made it to my house I wiped away my tears that had fallen as I drove. Sighing I stepped out of the car and made my way into the oddly quiet home. I was so used to noise that the silence of the house scared me and made me nervous.

"Dad?" I called out softly scared that something would jump out at me, that's when I heard it, the squeak of my fathers wheelchair. A smile formed on my face as he rolled out of the kitchen, a worried look on his face.

"Kaya, your home." I smiled and walked over to him hugging him tight. I missed my father so much, hell I missed everyone.

"I'm home and I am never leaving again. I love you dad." I just hugged him tighter before standing up. He had the biggest smile on his face, I almost cried seeing him so happy but I held it in.

"I was just going to make lunch for everyone, would you like some?" I shook my head I was not in the mood for food or really anything except seeing my family.

"How about this though, I cook for them and you go out?" I gave him a hopeful look I really wanted to cook for the boys in hope of apologizing. I guess my father caught on because he nodded before rolling out of the house.

Sighing I walked into the kitchen and began to work on a lunch for the hungry people who would should fill the house. I lost my self in thoughts as I prepared the steak for steak sandwich. I kept picturing Bryce in my head and the look on his face as he said he was leaving. How could he just go with them, he said the Volturi was evil and yet he was willing going to leave with them. Finally I was able to switch my thoughts from him to Paul, I was going to see him soon but I didn't know how to face it. After the day in the hallway when we talked I felt bad, I made him feel miserable and now I'm waltzing back like nothing happened. I felt like a bitch for everything I had done but I couldn't take it back I could only hope they would forgive me. I went back to preparing the plants of food just as I heard the front door open and loads of footsteps.

"Hey dad, you almost done we are hungry?" I heard my brother laugh as he approached the kitchen; I turned around to face him just as he walked in. A huge smile formed on his face just like my fathers and ht embraced me in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey bro, want to put me down." I was struggling to breathe as Jake put me down.

"I'm so glad your back." I nodded before shooing him out of the kitchen I had a meal to finish. Once I made a plate for everyone I took them out to the dining room where they all sat talking, none of them were shocked to see me, I guess Jacob told them. Emily smiled at me as I placed the plate before; I made one more trip back into the kitchen to get the last of the plates. Once I placed the final plate in front of Paul I smiled at everyone before walking out of the dining room.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." It wasn't that I dint want to be in the room with them it was more that I needed time to think for myself. Sighing I lounged on my bed after I turned on my Ipod hoping to drown myself in my music. Soon I was able to close my eyes and drift off into a daydream.

_Rain poured down out of gray skies and we stood smiling at each other as we stood in the woods. I couldn't help but smile as he leaned his head back and let the rain run over him; he was being so care free for once. _

"_I love you Kaya." I smiled and leaned into kiss him just as we both caught a smell, a vile smell. "Leeches."_

"_Kaya go find your brother now." He growled and I took off in search of Jake. _

I broke from my daydream wondering what these dreams all meant, I had some many of them but there had yet to be a known purpose. They were all so confusing all I knew what that in them I was with Paul and he loved me, what more could I ask for. I stood up from my bed and walked into my bathroom taking a quick shower before going back into my room. When I walked back in Kim was sitting on my bed playing with my cell phone.

"You have a lot of new text messages from Bryce and Emmett." I closed my eyes in frustration before taking my phone and turning it off. I wanted nothing more to do with that family, they have been nice but I couldn't keep in touch with them anymore.

"It's nothing." I walked over to my dresser and began to brush my irritating hair. She smiled and nodded before she got a serious look on her small face.

"Did something happen, is that why you came back?" I looked at her confused, what could possibly make her think that I was working hard to keep up the façade that I was fine.

"Nope everything was fine, I just missed you guys." She rolled her eyes not believing a word out of my mouth but she would never question it without more proof. Soon we were both sitting on the floor of my room belting out the notes to our favorite songs as they played though my Ipod. I couldn't stop laughing as we stared up at the ceiling, and for the first time in a long time I was truly happy.

"You two okay in there?" we both looked at the door as Jared and Paul walked in smiling as we laughed. Shaking their heads they took a seat on my bed, Kim and I began to sing again as if they were not there.

"Okay are you two drunk?" I shook my head at Paul and locked my eyes with his. He looked a hell of a lot better than when I had seen him in the hallway which made me feel a little better.

"No we are just happy." Kim jumped up and sat in Jared's lap with in a second the two began to make out making me flinch and look away. It wasn't too noticeable that I was upset I just couldn't handle it.

"Take it somewhere else." Jared rolled his eyes before he carried Kim out of the room smiling, a got a flash of the night before when Bryce had carried me to the bedroom. That was not a memory I wished to revisit ever again, I refuse to think of it.

"Thanks." I said before I sat down next to Paul, it was weird being so close to him. Part of me wanted to yell at him for saying he hated me but the other part wanted to hug him forever. I looked over at him just as he looked over at me and for the second time our eyes locked. He was beautiful in every way and I could never imagine myself with anyone else. Even though I had been with Bryce I knew now that he was nothing compared to Paul, Paul was the one. Well at least I hoped he was.

"So you're back for good right, no more leaving?" I nodded as he smiled, god his smiled was enchanting. "Good because I couldn't loss you again."

With out another word his lips crashed on to mine, it was an urgent kiss that grew passionately until we broke apart to breathe.

"I'm sorry for everything Kaya, I really do love you." I nodded before he kissed me once more, I loved the way his lips felt warm against mine own but there was a guiltily feeling in my stomach. I wasn't the girl he fell in love with, I had given away my innocence to a vampire who just ended up leaving me.

"Paul, stop I cant do this." I gently pulled away from the boy's embrace; I couldn't be the girl he wanted.

"What's wrong?" he was concerned as he reached for my hand.

"I can't do this, I love you but I can't do this. I am not the girl that left here Paul; I'm not the same anymore." Tears began to fall from my eyes, felt sick to my stomach. I refused to be with Paul, I couldn't hurt him anymore than I had already.

"What are talking about, tell me what's wrong?" I shook my head before I stood up from the bed.

"Just go please, I can't do this right now." He frowned before walking out of my room like a lost puppy. I fell to my floor crying once again, I was so dumb I should have just left here and went to New York. Everyone would be so much happier if I was going, Paul could be free to move on without me bugging him all the time with the presence. He could get a girl that wouldn't sleep with his enemy, who wouldn't give up her innocence even if she didn't love the guy. I was the worst kind of girl for him.

I woke up the next day and began to back a bag, it was official I was going to leave in two days. Once the bag was packed I hid it in my closet and left my room to go downstairs. I ate breakfast quietly before I headed out into the woods for a walk; soon I came to the cliff. It was beautiful as the water churned below the rocks; a storm must have been coming.

"Having fun?" I turned around to see my brother staring at me. I nodded before looking back at the water over the cliffs edge.

"I could take you cliff jumping one day when the water is calmer." I nodded telling him that I liked that idea; of course I knew I wouldn't be here for that day. It was silent between us as we both sent down with our feet dangling over the edge.

"So you and Paul fought again last night?" I sighed looking at the water, it wasn't a fight.

"No I just can't be with him Jake." My brother looked at me confused, he knew I loved Paul.

"Why not Kaya, you both have been through hell for each other?" I shrugged my shoulders I couldn't just come out and tell my brother that I slept with Bryce that would be a great conversation.

"I just cant please don't push it. I need time Jake." My brother rolled his eyes not understanding why I was being so stubborn, if he was a girl he would get it.

"Well I'm meeting everyone over at Emily's if you need anything." I nodded as he walked away, my brother was so sweet but he wouldn't get it. I took a deep breath as I stood up and began walking away taking another glance out over the cliff. I began to walk through the woods once more until I reached an open area where I took a seat and took out my cell phone. Sighing I dialed Emmett since he had texted me nonstop since I left. After about four rings his deep voice came over the line.

"Kaya, I thought you wouldn't call."

"Yea hey why did you text me so much?" I wasn't in the mood for this I wanted nothing more to do with their family.

"I wanted to say sorry, Bryce was an ass to you but he loved you." I sighed that was the story of my life.

"I know, I just can't believe he did what he did. It hurt."

"I know Kaya; I just wanted you to know that we are all still here for you. Goodbye." I said bye as well before I hung up the phone. I was actually hoping for an explanation on why Bryce left but I had a feeling I was never going to know. I lounged against a tree as I closed my eyes the warm breeze calming my nerves. Soon though I heard leaves rustle as a wolf came out of the woods in front of me. I knew the color of the wolf, it was Paul. I didn't want to see him so I got up and walked off just as someone else entered the clearing.

"Paul." The voice was soft and feminine, it spiked my curiosity so I hid behind the tree and peeked into the clearing just as Paul phased back into himself.

"Julie." A blonde embraced Paul in a hug, I felt my hear shatter as she kissed him. I didn't even think I began to run out of the woods.

"KAYA!" I heard Paul yell, my guess was he caught my scent after he was done with his girlfriend. I let tears fall from my eyes as I kept running. I should be happy that Paul found someone else right? Wasn't that what I wanted? I just kept running though I could hear his footsteps behind me. I couldn't believe it, he loved me but he found someone knew so quickly but I was no better. Maybe it was Gods way of paying me back for what I did to Paul or maybe it was proof that everyone is better off with out me. Finally I ran until I reached the cliff where I had just sat with my brother. Jacob was the only constant person in my life beside my father; they were the only ones who would always be there. I heard Paul approach faster.

"Kaya it was not what it seemed okay. I love you." I didn't even turn around his words hurt more than seeing him kiss her. I wasn't right for him.

"Stay with her Paul, you deserve someone who can make you happy." I looked at him with tears in my eyes before I looked down at the water. I could hear Paul run toward me as I jumped off the edge, I couldn't feel anything until my body hit the icy cold water and that was the last thing I felt.

Paul's P.O.V

It happened so fast, Kaya looked at me and the next thing I knew I was running toward her as she fell.

"Oh my god." I heard Julie's voice but I wasn't thinking about her, I was thinking about Kaya. I loved her more than anything and I refused to lose her. Without a second thought I dove into the water in search of her. The water's current was fast but I was able to see her hair in the water, I swam over to her best I could. When I finally reached her I pulled her into my arms tight, I was not going to lose her. I quickly began to swim to the nearest shore where Julie was waiting for me.

"Julie go get Jake and everyone." She nodded and took off toward Emily's I was so glad she knew where she was going. I sat on the shore with Kaya pulled against my body, I was trying to warm her up because the water was far to cold for to handle.

"Kaya, wake up please. I need you." She had a pulse but she was unconscious though. I needed her to tell me she was okay.

"I love you Kaya don't leave me."


	12. One of us

A/N: LAST CHAPTER

A/N: LAST CHAPTER. If you all want a sequel after this let me know I'll be happy to do one. I know its not a good ending but I set it up for a Sequel its just up to you guys if you want one. My facts may not all be straight in this chapter sorry. But I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot, Kaya and Bryce.

Chapter 11: One of us.

Paul's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it; the love of my life was laying in a hospital bed fighting for her life. I should have been able to protect her that was my job; I was supposed to do everything in my power to keep her safe. She looked so frail as she laid there tubes and machines helping her breathe, her brother holding her hand talking to her as if she was awake.

"Paul, it's not your fault." I glared at Sam, it was my fault. I could have been a better guy for her; I could have convinced her that I loved her instead of just giving up on her.

"It is my fault Sam." I couldn't even get angry I was too worried about my Kaya to worry about stupid emotions such as anger. The whole back stood around me as we looked into her room, none of them spoke as Jake walked out.

"How is she?" I asked but he just looked at me before walking away, I looked at everyone else before I walked into her room. She had been here for three days and nothing has changed she's unresponsive to everyone. The doctors say she should get better but it's not definite, she had hit her head in a rock and she had been close to hypothermia due to the cold water. I sat down in the chair where Jacob had been only minutes before and I held her hand in mine, it was warm but it was probably due to the fever she was running.

"Kaya, its me again. I know you can't hear me but I want you to know I love you so much and I was a prick to you. Julie wasn't anything to me, she was Embry's cousin and she kissed I don't like her. No one could ever take your place in my heart. I really want you to know I would die for you, if I could take your place right now I would." For the hundredth time since Kaya has been in the hospital I felt my eyes fill with tears again. I couldn't lose her not now, I would do anything for her. I held her hand a little tighter as I leaned in to kiss her cheek; hmm she definitely had a fever.

"Kaya please fight this and come back to us, we need you. I need Kaya; I need you more than anything. I wish you could hear me say this because everything I am saying is stuff I wish I could have said when I first met you. I am so worried I'll never get to be with you Kaya, please wake up." With another kiss to her cheek I got up and left so the others could talk to her, it had been our daily ritual since she was put here. Silently I walked down the white halls and out to the waiting room where Jake was sitting. I sat down silently beside him, I was such a bad friend I caused his sister so much pain.

"Jake I am sorry." He didn't even look up from the floor as I spoke, I knew he wouldn't forgive me.

"I know Paul, I am too. I should have seen this coming, she was miserable when she got home, it wasn't your entire fault." I nodded, I knew his words were supposed to make me feel better but they didn't I still felt responsible. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours as the rest of the pack and their girls filed out of the hallway. Without a word we all went our separate ways passing the vamps on our way out. I glared daggers at them all a silent warning for them not to go near Kaya.

Kaya's P.O.V

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak and I couldn't see but I could hear. I heard my friends and family spill their hearts out to me as I lay here, I could only guess I was in the hospital from their desperate pleas. When my brother spoke I so desperately wanted to let him know that I heard him, he was crying every time he spoke. I wanted to cry with him and hug him again; I wanted to let him know that I was sorry for what I had done. Jake was breaking my heart, I felt so guilty for wanting to leave, and Jake needed me even if I couldn't see it. He told me that he missed me so much and that he wished our sisters could see me for the girl I had grown into but I didn't want them too. I had become such a bad person, I was hurting everyone.

Paul cried as well when he spoke, I could hear it the way his voice cracked from time to time. I could feel his warm hand in mine and I wanted to squeeze it and let him know I loved him too. I didn't deserve someone as loving and caring as him but I wanted him more than anyone. I was a selfish person by doing what I had done, he tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen I only thought of myself and now I broke his heart.

Everyone else begged me to wake up and told me how much they missed me. Emily told me that she knew I was strong enough to fight this but I couldn't believe it, I was giving up. Sam told me that Paul needed me, that they all needed me in one way or another. Jared and the rest of the boys told me how much of a sister I had become to them; I loved those boys so much. Leah told me that she loved me and she needed me to keep her sane. Kim made me just as upset as Paul as she told me all her deepest secrets and she told me how she saw Jared and herself in me and Paul.

I wanted to wake up, I had to will myself to open my eyes but it didn't happen. All I could do was lay in the darkness and listen to everyone I love confess how they were feeling. I had to suffer through their pain and I knew it was my entire fault. If I had been less selfish, if I had looked around at all the people who cared instead of thinking of those who didn't.

"_Kaya, I am sorry for what he did to you. I know you probably can't hear me and even if you can I doubt you care what I have to say. Bryce told us what happened the night before he left and I have to tell you Kaya, what he did was wrong. Though it happened your still the same girl don't doubt yourself." _I couldn't believe it, Emmett had come to see me. None of the Cullen's made the trip to see me, either they didn't know or didn't care; well at least that's what I thought.

"_Kaya you're a beautiful girl and I hope you see that. You grew to become a sister to me and to see you like this breaks my heart but I know you will get better soon. When you get better remember that you're amazing and that the wolf loves you so don't give up just because Bryce hurt you." _I felt him squeeze my hand once but it never left mine. His cold hand stayed in mine. I needed to wake up; I needed to thank him for everything he said. I needed to tell my family that I was sorry. Mustering all my strength and will power I began to force my eyes open. At first all I saw was white and I thought I hadn't accomplished much until I heard the beeping of machines and the cold hand leave mine.

"Doctor, she's awake!" I heard a familiar voice call as the cold hand fell on my arm. I tried to speak but there was a tube stuck in my mouth. Soon I heard move voices and foot a step, the tube was removed by warms hands and soon I could speak.

"Emmett." My voice was raw due to lack of use and I felt his cold hand in mine as I looked over at his face.

"God Kaya you gave us a scare." Behind the young vampire I could see his family smiling. I smiled but I wanted my family, I wanted to see my love and my friends.

"Emmett can you call my family." He nodded looking toward Jasper who took off down the hall. I smiled at Emmett still trying to get used to the white room and the fact my body was on fire but it was probably because I had a fever most likely. I stayed silent as his cold hand stroked my warm one, soon he had to say goodbye because my brother and friends were coming.

"Goodbye little one." I nodded. After he left I stared at all the machines around me, I always hated hospitals. They were to sterile too clean for my liking, soon though my brother ran in to my room.

"Kaya!" his voice was filled with happiness as he hugged me in the bed, I smiled.

"Jake, I love you so much and heard everything you said. I heard what all of you said." I looked at all the people that filled my room, my eyes locking with Paul's as he tried to look away. Soon I was bombarded with hugs and friendly words, I felt so at home again but I still felt guilty.

"I am so sorry guys, I shouldn't have done that, I was selfish." I was crying as I looked at the people who loved me, I was never going to leave these people again.

"Don't be sorry, we all should have known something was wrong. Just never leave us again." Kin hugged me tight before her and the rest of pack walked out all except Paul. He awkwardly moved over the chair next to my bed as I tried to sit up a little.

"Paul, I am sorry I shouldn't have overreacted. I shouldn't have left the first time to go with Bryce and I shouldn't have jumped." I took his hand in mine and looked into his eyes. His face was stoic but his eyes held so much, I felt tears fall from my eyes as I looked at him.

"No Kaya it's my fault, I shouldn't have let you go but I'm never doing it again. I wont let you leave me again." He leaned down and kissed me, it felt wonderful and felt completely at peace. I didn't deserve him but Emmett was right, just because of what I did, it didn't mean I wasn't the same girl. I was still Kaya Black, that was never going to change and I am always going to be in love with Paul.

"I'm never leaving so you don't have to let me go I promise."

I walked out of my bedroom and headed downstairs, I had been home for three days but I still had a wretched fever. Sighing I walked into my crowded kitchen, couldn't they eat somewhere else. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist as I reached for a plate of food.

"Good morning Paul." I smiled leaning into my loves arms; I was finally able to be safe with him. Ever since I was released we spent every minute together, telling each other how much we loved each other.

"Good morning, you still running that fever?" he asked concerned, my brother looked up as did the rest of the pack that was in my kitchen.

"Yea and I'm still really tired." Soon everyone was staring at me as Sam approached me, I was concerned because they all looked very worried. Was something wrong with me? Sam stared at me as he felt my head, then my neck and hand.

"Jake, your sister is becoming one of us. Kaya's phasing." That's when my world began to spin.


	13. Authors note, Sequel

Okay the sequel is now up. It is entitled Never Far behind. I hope you all check it out thanks.


End file.
